El cachorro negro
by Tariqa
Summary: El contaataque en contra de Ryen y sus malditos ojos do halcón U......cap. 14 UP! YAOI NarxSess Primer fic!
1. I

Pensamientos 

(Comentarios)

Sesshoumaru caminaba con esa lentitud y constancia característica en él. Sin duda tenía la mente en otra parte, pero era difícil saber dónde.

A su lado iba únicamente Jaken; Rin, A y Un se habían quedado en castillo.

Rin estaba enferma y Sesshoumaru decidió dejarla en su castillo, pues era el lugar más abrigado y adecuado para su recuperación, y mientras tanto, él y Jaken buscarían las hierbas medicinales que su pequeña necesitaba.

Sesshoumaru caminaba en esos momentos cuando sintió algo encenderse y endurecerse en su entrepierna que aumentaba con cada paso que daba. _Maldición......_pensó antes de detenerse.

Jaken iba distraído, así es que chocó con su amo cuando éste se detuvo de improviso.

-Amo bonito???

Jaken se congeló al percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía su amo. Él conocía esa mirada, tal vez no se la había dedicado muchas veces, pero era realmente difícil de olvidar. _Esos ojos.....!!!!!-_ Tembló jaken

Sesshoumaru miró a Jaken sugestiva y lujuriosamente. Por desgracia para Jaken, él era el único que estaba cerca en esos momentos y Sesshoumaru sentía la desesperada necesidad de aplacar la erección que empezaba a doler por la opresión de la armadura.

Sin meditarlo se lanzó sobre Jaken y lo amarró de manos y pies con una soga salida de quién sabe dónde. (Ehhh....no tenía ninguna idea mejor)

-Toma tu forma humana -ordenó Sesshoumaru

-Pero amo bonito..........

-Ahora!!!!

Jaken tragó saliva nervioso, realmente odiaba cuando pasaba esto......no era la primera vez que su amo lo obligaba a transformarse. Le lanzó una mirada atemorizada a su amo....realmente no tenía opción, era preferible hacerlo por las buenas, así es que se transformó en un demonio similar a Sesshoumaru, sólo que con cabello negro y ondulado, ojos verdes y una piel más oscura.

A Jaken no le gustaba tomar esa forma, el sólo hecho de cambiar de apariencia bastaba para agotarlo y la consideraba poco práctica. Eso sin mencionar que su amo lo usaba para su "placer personal". Sesshoumaru solía pedirle "favores" en esas situaciones y aunque se negaba rotundamente a penetrarlo, Jaken no lo disfrutaba mucho.

Para Sesshoumaru, en esos momentos Jaken era sólo un juguete para obtener lo que quería, pero antes de comenzar a desnudarse olfateó una escencia.

Sesshoumaru soltó a Jaken, quien volvió a tomar forma de..... sapo??? Y salió corriendo en la dirección donde la escencia se senía más fuerte.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque en el que los añosos árboles tapaban casi todo rastro de luz, excepto unos delgados rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las ramas y las hojas. Había un silencio casi espectral, parecía que todas las aves hubieran enmudecido de pronto.

El paisaje completo parecía haberse detenido a contemplar un acontecimiento previsto, algo como una inevitable fatalidad.

Sesshouaru sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos mientras un leve escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Naraku.......- murmuró al encontrarse con el ser cuyo aroma había estado siguiendo –Al fin tienes la decencia de mostrarte en vez de enviar otra estúpida marioneta.

-Y cómo sabes que no soy una marioneta?- la voz de Naraku tenía un tono burlón y desagradable.

Sesshoumaru no respondió, se limitó a fruncir aún más el ceño. El zumbido en sus oídos se incrementaba y hasta el viento se detuvo de pronto para escuchar, atento.

-Es obvio que no soy una marioneta Sesshoumaru, tú llegaste hasta aquí por mi olor ¿no es cierto?-

-Ufano......- Sesshoumaru sacó a Toukijin (no estoy segura de como se escribe UU ) y se lanzó al ataque.

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró Naraku sonriendo y esquivando el ataque se Sesshoumaru –Con que estamos difíciles. Pero si ni siquiera has escuchado mis propuestas y ya me rechazas.

Sesshoumaru se paró en seco y miró a Naraku desafiante.

-¿Propuesta? Nadie le da órdenes al gran Sesshoumaru, y como intentes absorberme otra vez yo.....-

-¿Y acaso sabías porqué quise absorberte?-Naraku tenía ahora un brillo malicioso en los ojos, aunque tal vez fuera algo más que malicia.

-_Esto es peligroso, qué se propone ese asqueroso híbrido?- -_Eso lo tengo claro....

Sesshoumaru hablaba con su tono de siempre, ocultando toda emoción. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero aquel lugar era tan oscuro y calmado que lo ponía nervioso, exaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo. De verdad deseaba que hubiera otro sonido....algo que no fuera la voz de Naraku o ese zumbido que le taladraba los oídos.

.... Querías que me transformara en otra de tus marionetas y así usarme para matar a Inuyasha-

-Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía en mente ¿Sabes?-

-Entoces que demo........-

-Como sabrás, yo puedo crear extansiones de mi cuerpo que son, entre comillas, mis hijos-

Sesshoumaru parpadeó sin entender. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso co él?

-Sin embargo, me enteré de que un demonio, sin importar si es acho o hembra puede engendrar hijos.-

Sesshouamru seguía mudo y sin comprender del todo, pero en lo profundo de su mente comenzaba a tejerse una preocupante idea.

Naraku hablaba lenta, pausadamente. En ningún momento dejaba de mirar a Sesshoumaru a los ojos, con una mirada inquietante, oscura, profunda. Demasiado para Sesshoumaru, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para segur sosteniéndola.

-He pensado que las extensiones de mi cuerpo son débiles y poco confiables, como Kagura, por ejemplo. Una extensión no puede compararse con un hijo auténtico, producto de la unión de dos personas- Naraku entrecerró sus ojos y se lamió los labios. –Hace mucho tiempo opté por tener un hijo propio, pero debido a que soy un híbrido, no puedo engendrarlo en mi interior y eso me dificulta un poco las cosas.....-

Sesshoumaru dio un salto hacia atrás. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, debía salir de allí, rápido, no importaba lo que Naraku pensaba de él. Cualquier cosa era preferible antes de ceder ante Naraku...antes de entregarle lo que quería.

-Mmmmm...... creo que no has entendido con quién estás tratando.....o aceptas por decisión propia, o me veré forzado a obligarte. Te he elegido a ti para tener a mi hijo, y si yo fuera tú no rechazaría esa oferta.-

-Cállate!!! Nadie me usa para sus malditos propósitos- Sesshoumaru miraba a Nraku desafiante y lo apuntaba con su espada, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si abalanzarse sobre Naraku o retroceder sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza y todo se volvió blanco.

Continuará.............................


	2. II

**Warnings (se me olvidó ponerlas en el capítulo anterior ) : Yaoi, además, para variar un poco antes de seguir con el resto, aquí hay un capítulo "1/2 LEMON" . No me culpen...tenía que haber "trámites previos"...pero no los puse completos para evitar cualquier tipo de trauma antes de lo del cachorro... pero tiene sus subidas de tono xD. No digan q no c los advertí!!!

* * *

**

_Pensamientos_

(comentarios)

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó en un futon de seda....o al menos eso sentía y es lo que pudo ver ladeando la cabeza todo lo que le permitía el dolor que sentía es ésta.

Estaba encadenado de su muñeca derecha y tobillos. Naraku se las había ingeniado en atar los tobillos de Sesshoumaru de tal manera que sus piernas quedaran generosamente abiertas.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta también de que estaba desnudo............. y que no estaba solo.......

-Por fin has despertado, entonces ya podemos empezar con la diversión- dijo Naraku en un susurro –Mmmmm..... se tiene una buena vista desde aquí- Naraku estaba en la penumbra y se acercaba a gatas al cuerpo que yacía a su lado.

-Maldito..... qué me hiciste- Sesshoumaru intentó levantar la cabeza, pero todavía le dolía a causa del golpe, así es que la dejó en su lugar.

-Shhhhhhh....- lo calló Naraku poniéndole un dedo en los labios –Si te quedas tranquilo no te dolerá........-

Al escuchar eso Sesshoumaru estuvo apunto de morder el dedo que estaba posado sobre sus labios al tiempo que intentaba en vano de zafarse.

Naraku se sentó en sus caderas y Sesshoumaru pudo verlo mejor. Naraku estaba cubierto por la parte inferior de su kimono y llevaba su piel de mandril sobre los hombros.

Naraku sonrió con esa sonrisa que suele presagiar desgracia y bajó lentamente para besar a Sesshoumaru. Por unos momentos sólo lamió sus labios, marcando los contornos, para luego intentar introducir su lengua en la boca de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tembló ligeramente, había pensado que Naraku sólo se le tiraría encima, lo penetraría y dejaría su semilla en su interior, para luego dejarlo en el bosque y si te he visto no me acuerdo.... y que sólo aparecería al concluir la gestación para llevarse a su hijo. Después de todo, Naraku dijo que quería que él engendrara a su hijo, pero no había mencionado nada acerca de complacerlo. Sesshoumaru se sacó esa idea de la cabeza, ¿complacerlo? Naraku no podía complacerlo, además, todo estaba recién comenzando.... era muy pronto para sentirse aliviado.

Sesshoumaru emitió un leve gruñido, pero luego abrió su boca para permitirle a Naraku ingresar su lengua. Si no le iban a dar opción, prefería salir de ahí con el menor daño posible.

Con una sonrisa triunfante Naraku ingresó en la caverna húmeda, acariciando con su lengua todo lo que ésta rozara.

Sesshoumaru volvió a temblar, no quería complacer a Naraku, lo consideraba uno de los hombres más repugnantes que había conocido. Sin embargo notó horrorizado que su cuerpo parecía pedir más. Sesshoumaru hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, (dadas las circunstancias �) para no responder. Pero lentamente comenzó a ceder ante Naraku, tal vez involuntariamente, tal vez en contra de su voluntad que parecía irse resquebrajando con cada cruel segundo que pasaba, pero era inevitable, su cuerpo ansiaba más caricias.

Sesshoumaru notó que gradualmente respondía al beso, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

Naraku lanzó sus manos a recorrer su cuerpo posesivamente. Al acariciar el muñón que Sesshoumaru tenía por brazo izquierdo le susurró al oído:

-Después del embarazo te volverá a crecer....-

-Porqué me heces esto!!! No pudiste simplemente buscar a cualquier youkai para procrear?? Hubieras encontrado más de alguno (a) que hubiera aceptado tu propuesta... ¡¡Suéltame!!!!- Gritó Sesshoumaru en un último esfuerzo por librarse y resistir a las provocaciones de Naraku.

Naraku, por su parte, notó que las protestas de Sesshoumaru eran infundadas....estaba jadeando.

Naraku volvió a sonreír ante el desagrado de Sesshoumaru, antes de callar sus protestas con un beso fiero y salvaje. (Podríamos decir que más que besarlo se lo tragó O.o)

Naraku bajó por su cuello lamiendo, besando y mordiendo, dejando leves marcas rojas. Sus manos siguieron bajando por el cuerpo de su nuevo amante, acariciando sus pezones. De pasada dirigió allí también su boca lamiendo y mordiéndolos suavemente. De paso, dejó caer su piel de mandril. NO la necesitaba sobre los hombros ahora ¿o sí?

Naraku comenzó a succionar el pezón con fuerza. Cuando se detuvo lamió sus labios murmurando:

-Mmmmmm..... no puedo esperar a que algo de leche salga de aquí- (qué??? xx)

Sesshoumaru arrugó el ceño, odiaba los comentarios de ese maldito, e iba a protestar nuevamente cuando sintió que las manos de Naraku llegaban muy abajo, demasiado abajo,...peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.... y lo que pudo haber sido una protesta se trasformó en un gemido ahogado.

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. Sus piernas se tensaron e intentaron separarse más, pero le resultó imposible.

-M-mas abajo....necesito....-

Sesshoumaru no pudo seguir con sus pedidos. ¿Desde cuándo sus protestas y alegatos eran ruegos para que Naraku continuara? Tampoco pudo seguir pensado y preguntándose, por que Naraku había oído y visto los excitantes pedidos de Sesshoumaru, y no había dudado en complacer sus exigencias.

Naraku había tomado la erección en sus manos y comenzó un lento movimiento, bombeando, como si lo que tenía entre las manos no fuera una parte anatómica, sino un bombín. (cada vez estoy peor! T0T) Sesshoumaru se sentía en el cielo, e intentaba empujar sus caderas contra las manos que lo envolvían.

Cuando Naraku se detuvo, Sesshoumaru gruñó desaprobadoramente.

-¿Quieres que siga?-

Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo. No tenía intenciones de responder eso, así es que miró hacia otro lado para disimular su frustración._-Claro que quiero imbécil, si yo fui el que te lo pidió...-_

Naraku sonrió una vez más, divertido. Si su rehén no quería responderle por las buenas, iba a tener que torturarlo un poco más.

Naraku tomó nuevamente la erección entre sus manos, lo que hizo que Sesshoumaru se sobresaltara bruscamente. De hecho, si no hubiera estado encadenado, hubiera dado un salto tal, que de seguro hubiera chocado contra la pared.

Ésta vez, Naraku introdujo la palpitante erección en su boca y comenzó a lamerla y succionarla, prestándole una atención especial a la sensible punta.

Sesshoumaru soltó un gemido necesitado...realmente ésa iba a ser para él una larga noche....

* * *

_N /A: Decidí dejarlo hasta ahí XD, el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación...._

_Lady-Saga: Justo lo estaba imaginando así!! Cabello negro y ojos rojos. Lo tomaré como una versión definitiva Gracias por tu review!!_

_Arsinoe Gothic Saga: No, no era primera vez, pobre Jaken!!! Lamento lo del paro cardíaco UU Te agradezco mucho tu review!_

_Yukina: Hola!!! Gracias por el apoyo :D!! Aquí está el segundo capítul. Bueno... creo que no fui muy mala con Sess, de hecho creo que lo disfrutó bastante O.o_

_Lady Grayson: Gracias por tu review!!! Creo que en este cap. tampoco pasó nada que no puedas leer.... nn_


	3. III

**Warnings: YAOI, y ahora empieza el sufrimiento para mi pobre Sess UU**

* * *

_Pensamientos_

(Comentarios)

* * *

El hecho de que Sesshoumaru estuviera con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente insensible en el bosque no quería decir que estuviera dormido o inconsciente. Si hubiera habido algún enemigo en aquel momento, hubiera sido, sin duda el final de su vida. Y no sólo de la suya. 

Sólo un leve temblor en sus párpados mostró algún indicio de algo parecido a despertar de un laaaaargo sueño.

Sesshoumaru intentó abrir los ojos rápidamente, incorporarse e irse. Para su desgracia sus párpados debían pesar una tonelada cada uno, porque no pudo abrirlos más que lo suficiente como para ver una delgada línea borrosa. Tampoco podía mover su cuerpo, se sentía paralizado. Respiró honda y calmadamente, o al menos respiraba antes de recordar lo de la noche anterior.....

Los recuerdos de su placentera tortura pasaron ante sus ojos como vivaces y vergonzantes imágenes que lo hicieron ponerse rojo como la sombra de sus ojos. Además de imágenes casi podía oírse a sí mismo gimiendo. Repasar sus memorias de la noche anterior era casi estar viendo una película porno dónde él era el protagonista. Pero el color de su cara no podía durar mucho, su rostro acababa de palidecer al recordar lo que venía después.... por lo que debía pasar ahora.

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al estómago, notó que no tenía su armadura puesta, pero eso no era lo que importaba en ese momento. Después de unos momentos de palparse en busca de alguna hinchazón se atrevió a mirarse, y volvió a respirar sintiéndose aliviado. Nada. (Aún)

Ahora que sabía que lo de ayer no se notaba podía empezar a preocuparse por otras cosas. Su armadura estaba a su lado, junto con sus espadas, que estaban atadas con esa especie de cinturón amarillo con ¿azul? que usa para sujetarlas.

No tenía que mirar a su alrededor para notar que estaba en el medio de un frondoso bosque. Eso lo irritó bastante, su suposición de la noche anterior no había sido errada, al menos no del todo. Naraku SÍ lo había abandonado en un bosque. Ahora faltaba que se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sesshoumaru trató de calmarse. No valía la pena estresarse así por Naraku, además la tensión podía afectar a su cachorro. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse, y se dio cuenta de que había dormido bastante ¿Dormido? De seguro Naraku lo había "torturado" hasta hacerle caer inconsciente. (Auch!!!) Pensándolo bien...no había sido una tortura tan mala después de todo, se la pasó muy bien.

Se sacudió todos los pensamientos de la cabeza. Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era encontrar a Jaken e irse a su castillo lo antes posible. Para alivio de Jaken, su amo no iba a poder "molestarlo" en un muy largo tiempo.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Debía de ser medio día, o tal vez una hora más avanzada. Para su alivio, no era la misma zona oscura y silenciosa, en la que se había encontrado con Naraku.

Esta vez no tuvo que esperar a que Jaken llegara. Al parecer, esta vez su sirviente no se había quedado entretenido sacándole pétalos a una flor. (_Fue un experimento....no fue un experimento...fue un experimento.....no fue un experimento......Sí fue un experimento!!! TOT)_

Sesshoumaru vio a Jaken bajar del cielo chocando con casi todas las ramas de los árboles que tenía cerca y montado en el monstruo de dos cabezas. Si no se atoraron entre todo ese ramaje fue por un milagro.

Jaken había ido al castillo antes de salir a buscar a su amo, asustado por su larga desaparición. Su amo solía desaparecer frecuentemente, sin decir a dónde iba , pero Jaken lo seguía sin importarle si el agradecimiento de su amo por ir a buscarlo consistía en una patada.

(En mi opinión, en este fic no tengo idea de porqué Jaken sigue al servicio de Sesshoumaru, entiendo que Sesshoumaru le salvó la vida en un ocasión, y lo revivió en otra....pero Jaken ya le devolvió todos los favores...y con creces, como en el cap. I O.o)

Sesshoumaru gruñó molesto.

-Por qué te demoras tanto en salir a buscarme?

-Bueno, amo bonito....verá.......usted.....yo..............

-No me digas que... acaso quedaste asustado por lo de ayer??... pensé que estabas acostumbrado!!!

-Pero amo...a.....ehhh.......yoooo.........

Jaken no pudo articular palabra. (Yo tampoco podría)

-Ya es suficiente, tenemos que irnos.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de golpe, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Pero no pudo estar de pie por mucho tiempo, por que un violento mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Amo bonito??? Pasa algo?

Sesshoumaru no podía responder, sentía unas náuseas horribles. Pero por motivos de orgullo se negaba a vomitar frente a Jaken. El piso alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas sin control a su alrededor.

-Amo bonitooo!!!!!

La voz de Jaken se oía más, y más lejana.

Sesshoumaru tosió varias veces, a punto de vomitar, pero logró dominarse y se puso de pie. Fue tambaleándose hacia a y Un y se montó, pero era incapaz de tomar las riendas. Jaken subió adelante.

-Se ve mal amo. Lo llevo al castillo??-

-Sí.... me voy a tener que quedar allí por un largo tiempo.-

-Qué tiene amo? Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba? Tuvo otra pelea con ese cretino de Inuyasha.

-No sucedió nada de tu incumbencia.-

-No sea malo amo!! Yo todo lo hago por su bien- (Hasta los favores?? XD)

-Cállate!! Vamos rápido al castillo......yo....me siento mal..........-

Ahora su voz era sólo un hilo. Iba a tener que dejar de hablar si no quería vomitarse antes de llegar al castillo.

El viaje fue toda un agonía. Las náuseas y el mareo iban en aumento y Sesshoumaru estuvo varias veces a punto de caer de su montura.

Si esto era recién el primer día, no quería pensar en como iba a segur después.-_Es sólo falta de costumbre.....ya pasará....vas a ver que en un par de días todo desaparece. Porque si no desaparece creo que me voy a morir...-_

Para su suerte iban llegando al castillo.

Bajó de A y Un y en vez de ir al castillo fue corriendo a unos arbustos apartados que estaban por el lado a vaciar su estómago.

-Amo???-

-Ca............aaaaaaahhhhhhhggggggg..........c-cálla...te..........Jaken.......-

Sesshoumaru se levantó cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que había dejado la consecuencia de su mareo y se fue lo más rápido que le era posible hacia un río para lavarse la boca. Gracias al cielo no se había manchado nada.

Jaken no lo siguió. Su amo de verdad tenía que estar mal, pero iba a esperar a que llagara al castillo antes de reiniciar su interrogatorio sobre qué demonios le había pasado.

-_Qué asco.......-_ Sesshoumaru estaba en un río cercano a su castillo lavándose la boca y escupiendo constantemente. -_Maldito Naraku, tenías que conseguir lo que querías en el primer intento...preferiría ser estéril...-_

Se levantó y fue caminando lentamente hacia su castillo. Antes de cruzar la puerta divisó un bulto que venía corriendo decidido a tirársele encima.

-Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!!-

Parecía que Rin se había recuperado casi por competo. Jaken de seguro fue también por las hierbas medicinales para su pequeña antes de ir a buscarlo.

-Hola Rin... que bueno, ya estás de.....ahhhhh!!!- En ese momento fue tumbado, si no hubiera vomitado antes de ir al castillo, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho ahora (Pobrecito, ya me está dando pena hacerlo sufrir tanto UU) -.... de pie. Te sientes bien??-

-Muy bien Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Dónde estaba? El señor Jaken estaba muy preocupado por usted.-

-No pasó nada Rin. Estoy bien.- Sesshoumaru intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le era difícil con solo un brazo, un embarazo, y Rin sobre él.

-Rin se aburrió mucho aquí solita! Sesshoumaru-sama se quedará aquí con Rin?

-Sí Rin, voy a quedarme-

-Ehhhhhhhh!!!!!!-

Rin se levantó y se fue a correr en círculos alrededor de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie y se fue a recostarse un rato antes de marearse de nuevo.

En esos momentos deseaba más que nunca haber nacido estéril y que Naraku hubiera elegido a otro para sus propósitos.

Fue incapaz de decirle algo o avisar a cualquier sirviente a su paso. Se encaminó directamente a su pieza sin hacer su ritual de revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

Cuando llegó a su pieza se sacó la armadura y dejó las espadas a un lado. Acostumbraba a dormir desnudo, pero en esa ocasión no le quedaban fuerzas ni para sacarse el kimono.

Abrió el futon, se deslizó dentro y se quedó casi inmediatamente dormido ignorando por completo las extrañas miradas que intercambiaban los sirvientes que lo espiaban desde la puerta.

Continuará..........

* * *

_N /A: Ehhhhh!!! Capítulo 3!!! Ahora mi Sess empezó a sufrir UU.... Voy a intentar que no lo pase tan mal, pero después de lo que gozó en el capítulo anterior había que torturarlo de verdad un poquito n.n _

_Lady-Saga: Tienes razón!1 El hijo va a salir muy bonito con los padres que tiene. O.O_

_Pero no te preocupes, el modelo general va a ser el de su "mami"XD_

_KagomeArtemis: Aquí está el 3º cap.! Tal vez no me salió salvaje como el anterior, pero creo que está bien. Gracias por tu review!! :D_

_Eiri Saiyuki: Tienes razón, es algo rara esta pareja, pero es mi favorita!!! Pienso que los dos se parecen bastante, en m opinón Naraku de verdad quiere meterse con Sesshoumaru en la serie. Sonará estúpido pero...no creo que Naraku quisiera absorber a mi Sess solo por sus poderes. ¿¿¿Qué iba a hacer con él después si conseguía la perla de Shikon????_

_Lady Grayson: Bueno, seguí con la historia lo antes que pude.nn Ahora se me hace más didfícil escribir por que mis hermanas me pelean todo el tiempo el computador UU Gracias por tu review!_

_Yukina: Espero que te guste este cap.!! Intenté escribirlo de otro modo para evitar aburrimientos extra o´_

_Arsinoe Gothic Saga: No se me había ocurrido pensar en lo que iba a opinar Rin! XD Pero creo que sus comentarios van a incomodar mucho a Sess de ahora en adelante. Gracias por la inspiración!!!_


	4. IV

**Warnings: YAOI Ahora mi Sess tiene que seguir sufriendo para mí xD

* * *

**_ Pensamientos_

(Comentarios)

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

La claridad inundaba la habitación. Era casi mediodía.

"Maldición. No puedo acostumbrarme a dormir hasta tan tarde. Últimamente me paso la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo!!!"

Intentó levantarse, pero ésta vez lentamente, con cuidado.

Antes de quedar sentado notó un bulto de cabello negro y kimono a cuadros naranja y amarillo que lo tenía parcialmente inmovilizado al estar acostado sobre él abrazándole las piernas.

Cuando Sesshoumaru intentó moverse hacia un lado su captora despertó bostezando sonoramente y diciendo:

-Sesshoumaru-sama...? Rin no quiere que se vaya todavía-

-Hai Rin. Aún estoy aquí.-

-Que bueno que despertó Sesshoumaru-sama!!!! Rin quiere que venga con ella a desayunar.-

Parecía que Rin (al contrario de él XD) había despertado totalmente recuperada y llena de energías. Ahora se encontraba corriendo y saltando por la habitación y mirando expectante a su amo esperando por su respuesta.

-Sí Rin. Voy contigo.-

-Sííí!!! Sesshoumaru-sama me acompañará a desayunar!!! Rin extrañaba mucho a Sesshoumaru-sama!!! No lo había visto desde que estaba enfermita.-

-Bueno...Rin tengo que preguntarte algo-

Sesshoumaru se terminó de sentar. Rin se detuvo en la puerta por la que iba a salir corriendo y se devolvió.

-Qué pasa Sesshoumaru-sama??-

-Que hacías sobre mí???!!!-

-Rin se sentía muy solita en su cuarto. Y como Sesshoumaru-sama parecía enfermo vine a cuidarlo-

Rin sonreía como lo hace habitualmente. Una sonrisa llena de vida, alegría y sinceridad. Sesshoumaru había extrañado mucho esa sonrisa mientras su pequeña niña estuvo enferma.

-Qué te hizo pensar que estoy enfermo? Estoy bien Rin!! Vamos a desayunar.....por cierto... no es muy tarde como para ir a tomar desayuno??-

Rin se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Sesshoumaru no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes ni para ir a cerrar las cortinas el día anterior.

Era un día hermoso y soleado. Los árboles movían sus hojas como saludando y dándoles los buenos días y el césped ondulaba con la cálida brisa.

-Es verdad Sesshoumaru-sama. Mejor vamos a almorzar entonces-

Al notar lo lento que se incorporaba su amo, Rin fue a "ayudarlo" tomando su única mano y tirándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

-Estoy bien Rin!! Note preocupes, yo puedo pararme solo.-

Sesshoumaru se levantó nervioso y fue con Rin a comer algo al comedor.

-Kiel-sama!! Estamos aquí!! Rin y Sesshoumaru-sama quieren algo de comer!!-

El sirviente sonrió y fue a la cocina a preparar algo. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Sesshoumaru, quien tragó saliva.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se sentía bien. Mucho mejor que los días anteriores (habían pasado 5 semanas) y paseaba calmadamente por el bosque. _"Lo ves??? Toda esa molestia se te iba a pasar. Ahora podemos seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido"_

Caminaba junto a Jaken y Rin. Realmente actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Paseaba por el bosque sin ningún otro contratiempo que algunos monstruos que se empeñaban en atacarlos. Hacía bastante tiempo ya que habían dejado el castillo. Sesshoumaru no podía soportar las miradas de sus sirvientes que lo espiaba como si sospecharan algo, o planearan una rebelión ahora que estaba un poco más débil. Ni con sus agudos sentidos podía entender los cuchicheos apresurados que se dirigían. No iba a soportar quedarse durante todo el embarazo allí, así es que se fue y decidió volver solo cuando las circunstancias lo presionaran.

Sesshoumaru estaba en lo que él calificaría como un período excelente. No se había encontrado con su hermano, Naraku no molestaba (tal vez para darle menos problemas con el embarazo xD) y su fuerza parecía estar intacta. De hecho, sus únicas molestias consistían en leves mareos por las mañanas y las constantes preguntas y comentarios de Rin.

_

* * *

_

Flash Back

Durante un almuerzo

-Sesshoumaru-sama???-

-Que pasa Rin??-

-Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama come tanto últimamente?? Rin cree que Sesshoumaru-sama está mas gordito.-

"Nooo!! Tenía que ser ahora!! Cualquier comentario menos ese!! Tengo que parecer calmado, que no se me noten los nervios...respira Sesshoumaru, respira.." 

-Qué te hace pensar eso Rin?-

-Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sama sacarse la armadura por la noche murmurando que si seguía así no se la iba a poder poner de nuevo, y Rin está de acuerdo. Pareciera que Sesshoumaru-sama se tragó una pelotita y se le atoró en el estómago.-

El trozo de carne cruda que Sesshoumaru estaba intentando tragar después del primer comentario de Rin se atoró definitivamente en su garganta y Sesshoumaru comenzó a toser hasta que la carne pudo seguir su recorrido hasta su estómago.

Se había quedado sin palabras. Qué le iba a responder??? Él había tenido todo el cuidado del mundo al sacarse la armadura por las noches para que nadie lo viera, y para dormir se tapaba el vientre con su ?? para que no se notara nada raro. Ahora le apretaba un poco la armadura, pero la usaba de todos modos porque así no se notaba su condición. Era verdad, estaba más gordito, pero para su alivio era sólo una hinchazón el la parte baja del abdomen. No se había inflado como los humanos y le daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Jaken. Si Rin se había dado cuenta, su sirviente también tenía que saber algo. Jaken no había intentado disimular su asombro ante los comentarios de Rin, pero no había dicho nada.

Finalmente decidió hablar como si realmente hubiera subido de peso por comer de más. Era preferible eso a confesarle que tenía que comer por dos.

-Tienes razón Rin. Cuando todo termine me pondré a dieta.-

-Cuándo termine qué, Sesshoumaru-sama??-

Sus propias palabras lo habían hecho caer en el mismo silencio incómodo. Pero ya era muy tarde para remediarlo.

-No es nada Rin... ejem (tos �)...debo haber estado pensando en otra cosa. Termina de comer-

-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!!-

Rin siguió comiendo. Pero Sesshoumaru no pudo. Solo se dedicó a mirar a Jaken quien seguía mudo y se negó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Sesshoumaru suspiró al recordar ese incómodo almuerzo y siguió caminando.

-Oye, Sesshoumaru!!!-

Era Inuyasha. Su detestable hermano había hecho su aparición e iba a incomodarlo mucho.

-Qué te pasa imbécil, por qué vienes hacia mí gritando de esa manera?-

-Qué?! No vas a desenvainar tu espada??-

-O sea sólo me quieres aquí para pelear??-

-Para que otra cosa sirves??-

-Para mi desgracia varias otras.....- Murmuró. Pero Inuyasha lo había escuchado.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?? Responde o voy a sacarte la respuesta con mi espada!- Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero.

Sesshoumaru murmuró algo parecido a : -Presumido...- Y sacó su espada.

-No creas que con tus frasecitas vas a conseguir algo, Inuyasha.-

-No sé si lo habrás notado, pero he fortalecido mucho a Tessaiga- (ya sé que nunca llama así a su espada, pero para mi gusto suena mejor O.o)

-Me da lo mismo-

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque. Se notaba bastante que Inuyasha había mejorado sus habilidades. Movía su espada con mayor rapidez, y no tardó en hacer un corte en el torso de Sesshoumaru, quien si no hubiera tenido su armadura puesta hubiera terminado con una herida bastante grande.

-Ja! Te dije que me había hecho más fuerte!-

-Imbécil!! No creas que solo por un corte tienes la batalla ganada...Muere!!-

Sesshoumaru corrió hacia Inuyasha e iba a atacar de nuevo, pero Inuyasha no se movió. Sesshoumaru se paró en seco y miró a su hermano.

-Qué demonios haces ahí quieto!!....Pero si lo que quieres es morir......Te concederé ese deseo con gusto!!...-

Sesshoumaru no se había dado cuenta de que el ataque de su hermano había partido por la mitad su armadura y ahora u hermano lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Pero qué......-y se miró. Su armadura se había caído hecha pedazos._"Maldición....."

* * *

_

_N /A: Ehhhhhhh!!! Me demoré un poco con éste cap. Es que ando media falta de inspiración. � Pero entonces vi una historia que se parece bastante a la mía y entonces decidí seguir con mi fic para que estuviera arriba de el otro UU_

_Kagome-Artemis: No te preocupes. A mí no me gustaría poner a Sess como una niñita, y no lo haré. Es muy sexy como para cambiarlo. Me gusta como está, así es que voy a acatar tu sugerencia. nn Gracias por tu review y espero que continúes pronto con Moonlight love!_

_Lady Grayson: En el próximo capítulo viene el escándalo porque Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta.O.o Y creo que tienes razón. No es su culpa ser tan sexy que cualquiera se lo quiera violar. XD Te agradezco tu review!!_

Agaue: Es verdad que lo del hombre embarazado es antinatural. Pero me gusta cambiar un poco las cosas. Tenías razón con eso de que Rin no iba a entender....si con los humanos no pasa eso....El problema con mis hermanas menores po el computador se solucionó porque ahora les subió la fiebre de jugar con muñecas. O.o Yo creo que están un poco grandes para eso, pero si me favorece, da lo mismo. Se me pasó la mano hablando idioteces XD Gracias por tu review!!

_Lady-Saga: Hola! Gracias por tu review nn Sesshoumaru va a tener un embarazo más discreto. No puedo imaginarlo gordito!!! Tengo planeado que su embarazo sea de unos 2 meses y ½, no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho tiempo. UU no te preocupes. Sess va a pelear para quedarse con su hijo. ; )_

_Arsinoe Gothic Saga: Sííí!! De verdad va a ser un cachorro muy lindo!!! No se si se me va a antojar que Sess se quede con Rin.....ella es muy chiquitita. Mi Sess estaba sufriendo mucho, así es que le bajé un poco la cuota de sufrimiento. Gracias por tu review !!!! :D_

_Eiri Saiyuki: Bueno, creo que tienes razón, es una lástima que el embarazo le saliera a la primera, pero quien más lo lamenta es Sesshoumaru. XD Como ya dije anteriormente, va a ser un embarazo corto por que no me atrevo a hacerlo sufrir más. UU también tengo planeado que el cachorro nazca con la forma de el animal al que representa (en este caso un perrito nn) y así a Naraku se le van a bajar un poco los humos. Te agradezco tu review!!_


	5. V

**Warnings: YAOI En este cap. va a saberse lo que Sesshoumaru trataba de mantener en secreto nn y algunos se lo tomarán peor que otros.

* * *

**

_"Pensamientos"_

(Comentarios)

* * *

Sesshoumaru miró los restos de su armadura que se hallaban en el suelo. Se había destruido por completo, si quedar ni una mísera pieza de metal para cubrir su estado. Ahora estaba a merced de lo que su hermano deseara hacer con él.

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva ¡¡No quería saber lo que iba a decir Inuyasha, no quería!!!! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver la reacción del hanyou que lo miraba raro.

-Sesshoumaru........- No quería escuchar lo que Inuyasha quería comentarle....que se callara!!! Que en ese mismo instante apareciera un nubarrón de abejas y se le metieran en la boca......pero Inuyasha no pudo articular palabra, porque se hallaba en estado de shock, a lo que siguió un verdadero ataque....- JAJAJJAAAAA!!!!! ESTÁS GORDO!!!!! CON RAZÓN TE TAPAS TANTO CON ESA ARMADURA!!! ......-

Inuyasha se revolcaba en el suelo de risa y Sesshoumaru estaba tan rojo como un tomate, o incluso más, rogando para que apareciera una grieta y se lo tragara.

Detrás de Inuyasha Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo miraban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder la barriguita de Sesshoumaru.

Para desgracia de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha no se iba a contentar con sólo esa humillación. Apenas se hubo recuperado de su casi convulsivo ataque de risa comenzó a molestar a su hermano.

-Jajaja...!!! Sesshoumaru, eres anormal... un demonio de sangre pura no debería verse así, y menos tú que eres tan presumido con tu carácter de "soy el gran Sesshoumaru, no me molestes.." jajajaa...-

Sesshoumaru sintió que le hervía la sangre de rabia. No había sido su decisión, si fuera por él andaría con su figura de siempre!! (cuerpazo de siempre :p)

-No es mi culpa, yo no intenté en ningún momento seducir a ese maldito para que quisiera hacerme esto...-

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error y se tapó la boca por si acaso más palabras innecesarias fuesen a salir de ella. Él mismo se había delatado!!

"_Muy bien Sesshoumaru, ahora sí estamos en problemas. Esperemos que Inuyasha no sea tan cruel con sus incómodos comentarios...Naraku!! Cómo te odio!!!"_

Inuyasha paró de reírse en seco y miró a su hermano con la boca abierta.

-Podrías repetir lo que dijiste??-

-No-

-No te pongas testarudo como siempre...!!! Especifica, qué fue lo que "no intentaste", quién es "ese maldito" y que fue lo que te hizo que tenga que ver con que el narcisita señor de las tierras del oeste esté gordito....-

-....................-

-Responde!!-

-No es nada de tu incumbencia híbrido!!–

-Sí lo es!!! Ahora dímelo o verás!!!-

-Veré qué?-

-Amo bonito, debería decírselo.-

El cometario de Jaken generó una parálisis tanto en los presentes como en la discusión de los hermanos. Sesshoumaru intentó no demostrar su sorpresa y rompió el silencio. Él lo sabía!! Jaken sabía lo que le estaba pasando!! Y al parecer no era sólo Jaken...ésa debía ser la razón para que sus sirvientes lo miraran distinto, cuchichearan entre sí, lo espiaran y se abstuvieran de preguntar o comentar cualquier cosa con respecto a su salud.... (Conspiración de sirvientes!!! O.o)

-Decirle qué, Jaken?- preguntó Sesshoumaru en un intento desesperado por ganar tiempo.

-No finja Sesshoumaru-sama!! Yo lo sé!! Además............algún día tenía que saberse......- Jaken miraba el suelo y temblaba como esperando el golpe que su amo debía darle....y que nunca llegó.

-Saberse qué??- Inuyasha miraba alternadamente a Sesshoumaru y a Jaken.

Sesshoumaru sintió una opresión en la garganta, Jaken tenía razón. Un día iba a saberse todo y él tendría mucho que explicar. Tal vez si lo decía ahora se ahorraría una pregunta extra como "¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?". Tragó saliva, respiró hondo e intentó mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-Yo......... yo....estoy...es..perando..un..un...-no se sentía capaz de decirlo, iba a morir de tensión antes de lograr pronunciarlo-...un..hi...un hijo d-de..Naraku-

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta y fue incapaz de decir algo. Los ojos de Shippo se abrieron como platos de fondo y se quejó cuando Kagome lo dejó caer de sus brazos por la sorpresa. Sango no pudo articular ninguna palabra y Miroku hasta se olvidó de correrle mano ahora que estaba desprevenida.

La respuesta incrédula de Inuyasha no se hizo esperar.

-QUÉ!!!??-

-Ya lo dije baka! Y no te lo voy a repetir.-

Sesshoumaru recuperó su tono de voz y su calma habituales. Ya estaba hecho. No debía importarle tanto lo que pensara Inuyasha. Ya lo habían molestado lo suficiente. Él no era de esas personas que solían dar su brazo a torcer, que dejaban lastimar su orgullo.

-Pero...pero eso es imposible...- dejó escapar al fin Kagome en un hilo de voz

-Sesshoumaru!! Me estás jugando una broma, verdad? Porque no es gracioso.-

-Yo nunca bromeo Inuyasha, y menos contigo.-

-Pero un hombre no puede...tu sabes-

-Un demonio sí, y ahora que he dicho lo que quieres saber...me dejas ir? Rin, Jaken, es hora de irnos-

Sesshoumaru intentó pasar de largo, indiferente, pero Inuyasha lo sujetó de...su brazo izquierdo??. Pero era imposible!!...Y ése no parecía uno de los brazos de otros monstruos que se ponía a veces.

-No puedes irte Sesshoumaru. Aún no me has dicho para cuando es tu hijo....-

-5 semanas más.....ahora déjame ir-

-Tú no entiendes Sesshoumaru!!!-Chilló Kagome- estamos preocupados por ti, no puedes andar sólo y desprotegido, podría pasarles algo a ti y a tu......hijo...-

-No hables por mí Kagome!!! A mí no me importa que Sesshoumaru ande por ahí desprotegido, él puede cuidarse sólo. Lo que quiero saber es..- Inuyasha miró a Sesshoumaru desafiante - ..cómo te dejaste embarazar por ese cretino!!! Cómo pudiste acostarte con él!!! Una vez oí que decías que Naraku era el hombre más repugnante que habías conocido...-

-Yo no quise...me violó...o algo parecido-

-En ese caso no te dejaremos ir!!- Kagome de verdad lucía preocupada –Estás en cinta!! Eres vulnerable!! Y que pasa si Naraku no quedó satisfecho y viene a la segunda ronda?-

-Lo dudo. Lo que él quiere es quedarse con su hijo, no me lo haría de nuevo, temería lastimarme. Y si me lastima a mí, también lastima a su descendencia.-

-Sesshoumaru. Acabas de darnos un excelente motivo para no dejarte ir. Te dejaremos con nosotros hasta que nazca el cachorro y cuando Naraku venga a buscarlo lo atraparemos.- Miroku se unió a la discusión.

-Yo no seré la carnada de nadie!! Ahora tengo que irme. Tengo un asunto pendiente en mi castillo con mis sirvientes. Ellos saben algo. Estoy seguro...-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin en brazos, Jaken se sujetó a su cola??,estola?? (lo que sea UU) y se fueron por el aire en una nube de veneno hacia el castillo.

* * *

Para alivio de Sesshoumaru, Rin no había comentado casi nada. Tal vez aún estaba shockeada por la noticia y lo único que había hecho era tocar el vientre de su amo con una manita y murmurar: -Hermanito.....-

Cuando llegó, bajó a Rin, golpeó a Jaken y se encaminó a la entrada.

Ya había anochecido. Nunca hubiera creído que podría pasar tanto tiempo peleándose con su hermano.

Sesshoumaru pareció pensarlo mejor y le dijo a Jaken que llevara a Rin a su cama y la ayudara a acostarse. Era una excelente excusa para que no fueran a meterse ahora que iba a hablar seriamente con sus perspicaces sirvientes. Más perspicaces de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Rin entró corriendo y arrastrando a Jaken con ella.

Sesshoumaru suspiró y miró el cielo. Era una noche preciosa, el cielo oscuro y profundo estaba iluminado con miles y millones de estrellas que brillaban intensamente y no había nubes que cubrieran toda esa belleza a sus ojos.

Cuando estaba por darse vuelta para entrar a su castillo una figura envuelta en blanca piel de mandril saltó desde árbol en el que estaba posado hasta el suelo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

"_Maldito....."_

Continuará.........algún día........

* * *

_N /A: Cap. 5!!!! A mis hermanas ya se les bajó la fiebre de jugar con muñecas y me quitaron el computador otra vez UU y ahora mi mamá también me lo pelea. Así es que se me ha hecho más lento escribir._

_Princesselvenfromhell: Hola!! Quiero agradecerte tu review y disculparme por escribir cosas que no quieres que tu hermanito lea. nn" A mí suele pasarme que estoy leyendo un fic y de pronto miro hacia atrás y está mi mamá mirándome.... :S Y es verdad, será un lindo cachorro XD_

_HiO iVaNoT: Gracias por tu review!! Aquí tienes la primera impresión de Inuyasha y su grupo sobre el embarazo de Sess, y también la de Rin. n.n _

_Kagome-Artemis: Tienes razón, Sess es muuuy malo para mentir...al menos en este aspecto. Inuyasha además de burlarse tuvo un ataque de risa. En éste cap. Rin no pudo hacer muchas preguntas o comentarios porque se quedó sin habla al conocer la noticia. XD Por cierto...no he tenido noticias tuyas hasta el momento UU Espero con ansias tus fics!!! Necesito leerlos!! (Aparezco como zombi caminando y diciendo: "Moonlight love....." O.o) Cuídate!_

_Eiri Saiyuki: Intentaré que a Naraku se le bajen los humos...pero igual difícil porque podríamos decir que YA anda todo ilusionado con el cachorro. O.o Aquí están los comentarios de Inuyasha, quién fue el único capaz de decir algo, junto con Kagome, que como humana de nuestra época debe haber quedado traumada al enterarse de que algo de ésta naturaleza es posible. Rin no opinó casi nada, el shock fue muy fuerte para ella. XD Adiós y Gracias por tu review!_

_Lady-Saga: Hola! Inuyasha no necesitó de su olfato para darse cuenta del estado de Sesshoumaru porque a Jaken se le cayó el casette. UU No sé si ponerlo con antojos porque metería en serios aprietos a la fauna del lugar... nn" Te agradezco tu review!_

_Aqaue: Gracias por tu review! Inuyasha no tuvo porqué creerse el cuento ésta vez y Rin no se lo va a creer tampoco ahora que ya sabe...Y es difícil no complicarle la vida sobre todo en el estado en el que está. XD Como ya dije anteriormente, a mis hermanas se les fue la fiebre de jugar con muñequitas y mi mamá se obsesionó con el computador... moriré :'(_

_Suisho Haruka: Yo también había leído este tipo de fics...pero todos eran Inu/Sess y yo pensé que hacía falta un Nar/Sess por algún lado. nn Gracias por tu review!!_

_Yukina: Cha chán!! (ejem, ejem...qué fue eso!?) Aquí está la continuación con la primera impresión de Inuyasha. Que la disfrutes!! :D _

_Arsinoe Gothic Saga: Lo siento, pero ésta vez me demoré más UU Creo que mi Sess sigue sufriendo....Rin de verdad va a adorar a su pequeño hermanito!!! XDD_


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos (ojalá lo fueran TOT) son de Rumiko. Pero la historia es mía, toda mía! Muajajaja!! (Ehh...no sé de dónde salió eso...lo juro O.o)**

**Warnings: YAOI Ahora Naraku viene a molestar a mi Sesshoumaru otra vez... UU"

* * *

**

"Pensamientos" 

(Comentarios)

* * *

-Espero que hayas venido a hacer algo productivo.- 

-Mm....por qué tan frío Sesshoumaru? Actúas como si te hubiera hecho algo malo.- (Si lo que le hizo no es malo....al menos desde el punto de vista "a largo plazo" ........)

-Vamos...! Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas.-

-Querrás decir estamos....-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.- Naraku venía totalmente envuelto en su piel de mandril y sólo se le veía la mano que posó en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, y que hizo bajar acariciando a su "amante" hasta posarla en la cintura (porque mi Sesshoumaru tampoco ha estropeado su figura ) , donde puso también su otra mano. –Mmmm....veo que esto está avanzando rápido.- Murmuró mirando el vientre de Sesshoumaru. Naraku sacó su mano derecha de la cintura del youkai y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen.- Ja! Sabía que lo iba a conseguir a la primera, pero no hubiera estado de más probar una segunda vez.-

-Cállate! Tú podrás estar feliz de haberlo conseguido...pero yo no!!! ¿No pudiste esperar a tener la perla de Shikón completa para transformarte en un demonio completo y ser tú el afectado?-

-Prefería la opción fácil.....pero no te pongas así conmigo, después de todo vengo a ver si estás bien. ¿Has tenido complicaciones?-

-Por qué te interesa mi salud ahora? No te importaba antes......lárgate!!-

-Estás así porque me demoré en venir?-

-Ojalá no hubieras venido.-

-Tan malas son mis visitas?-

-Más que malas, son desagradables e incómodas.-

-No tienes porqué tomarlo tan mal....-

-Estoy de mal humor, Naraku. Vete a complicarle la vida a alguien más.-

-Tú sabes perfectamente que soy bastante bueno disipando tu mal humor.-

-Imbécil.....-

-Acaso no recuerdas lo molesto que estabas en un principio y lo bien que lo pasaste al final?-

-Pues......- Sesshoumaru miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente.

**

* * *

Flash back. **

-Oh.....ohhhh.........Nnnnnnnhh........sigue.....-Sesshoumaru gemía y se retorcía de placer con los movimientos de Naraku. -.....más rápido.......más..oh..Naraku!!-

Naraku se movía con frenesí en el interior de Sesshoumaru gimiendo y jadeando con los ojos semi cerrados sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrer su espalda, ......y tal vez más abajo.

-Oh, sí.....Sesshoumaru.......Ah!-

El clímax los golpeó con una fuerza que ninguno de los dos esperaba enviándolos en ola de pasión a un espacio en blanco donde no existía nada más que el placer recibido.

Naraku salió lentamente del interior de Sesshoumaru y se dejó caer en su pecho jadeando. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Pero parecía que Naraku nunca se cansaba de hablar.

-No lo pasamos nada mal, eh?-

-Cállate.-

-Y eso qué tú no querías tener nada conmigo...-

-Naraku?-

-Mmmm?-

-Cállate!-

-...........-

**Fin Flash back**

(esto sirve de complemento al cap. II nn")

* * *

-Me pregunto por qué tienes que hablar tanto.- 

-No te gusta que yo hable?-

-Me incomoda.-

-Por qué me tratas así, "Sesshy"?-

-Maldito te voy a ...............!!!.........(sigh) Porque ya me has perdido el respeto. Antes por lo menos me llamabas por mi nombre.-

-No tienes que enojarte tanto,.....yo vengo porque estoy preocupado por ti.-

-Y porqué deberías preocuparte?-

-Llevas a mi descendencia en tu interior....eres mi pareja.-

-Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-

-¿Pareja??!!-

-Yo no soy solo un híbrido libidinoso, Sesshoumaru. Pero si lo pones así.........-

La mano de Naraku bajó aún más desde el abdomen de Sesshoumaru hasta llegar a su entrepierna. (Pensé que no era solo un híbrido libidinoso O.o)

-Déjame en paz! Quiero entrar a mi castillo, que te alejes de mí y que no me hagas más mal. Me oyes?-

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su castillo. Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás. Naraku parecía haber descartado inmediatamente la "orden" de Sesshoumaru de dejarlo ir y enterró su cabeza en el hombro del youkai.

-Espera......-

Naraku besó suavemente el cuello de Sesshoumaru y restregó su rostro contra u hombro. Uno de sus brazos pasaba bajo la axila del youkai y luego subía para dejar su mano posada en su hombro, mientras la otra acariciaba su estómago.

-Yo también puedo ser dulce a veces.-

-Cada 5 semanas?-

Naraku soltó a Sesshoumaru sorprendido por su respuesta y retrocedió un paso, como sin entender que su treta no hubiera dado resultado. Sesshoumaru aprovechó el descuido del hanyou para entrar a su castillo y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Sesshoumaru se adentró en su castillo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos dorados reluciendo con furia. Ya no le quedaba humor ni para reprender a sus sirvientes.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente a que la presencia de Naraku se alejara desvaneciendo su peligrosa presencia de su castillo para seguir con su camino. 

Fue después a verificar que Rin estuviera dormida. La niña tenía puesto el pijama pero aún no estaba entregada a los brazos de Morfeo y Jaken parecía desesperado y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Atrápeme Jaken-sama!!! Rin no quiere dormir todavía!!.-

-Arrgg!!! Me estoy mareando!! Métete a la cama de una buena vez.!-

-Rin! Que pasa.-

-Sesshoumaru-sama!!-

Rin dejó de correr por la habitación para precipitarse sobre su amo.

-Rin no quiere dormir solita Sesshoumaru-sama. Puede Rin dormir con usted?-

-Está bien, Rin. Como quieras. Jaken, ya puedes retirarte.-

-Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama.-

-Sííí!!! Rin va a dormir con Sesshoumaru-sama!!-

Rin le echó los brazos al cuello a su amo y éste la cargó hasta su habitación. No sin antes mirar de reojo a Jaken.

Cuado llegó a su cuarto bajó a Rin y se quedó petrificado un momento. Él acostumbraba a dormir desnudo.....¿qué iba a hacer con Rin allí en ese momento? No quería irse a dormir con ese traje transpirado y sucio. Se dio vuelta a mirar a Rin, pero ya no estaba. Al mirar de nuevo hacia el frente vio que la niña ya se había metido en su cama y estaba acurrucada en una esquina.

-No va a dormir con Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama?-

-Sí, Rin. En un momento.-

-Sesshoumaru-sama??? Puede Rin........esteee....elegir el nombre de su hermanito?-

Sesshoumaru quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos mostrando abiertamente su incredulidad a Rin.

-Hermanito???!!!-

-Rin va a....ahhmm (bostezo) tener un hermanito. Verdad Sesshoumaru-sama?-

-S-sí Rin....eso creo...-

-Entonces Rin puede elegirle el nombre?-

-Ehhh esta bien Rin. –

El youkai tragó saliva pensando.

"_Solo espero que no se le ocurra un nombre estúpido....."_

Volvió a mirar a su pequeña niña, que abrazaba un cojín y se acurrucaba un poco más. Iba a tener que considerar el aceptar a Rin como su hija adoptiva. La niña cerró los ojos y Sesshoumaru pensó que tal vez sí podría dormir desnudo después de todo. Rin estaba casi dormida y no notaría nada. Con una casi-sonrisa de alivio Sesshoumaru se quitó la ropa (como me gustaría ser Rin!!! XD), se metió en el futon y se recostó junto a Rin con una mano en su estómago.

* * *

Al despertar esa mañana notó que Rin ya no abrazaba el cojín de la noche anterior y ahora estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Con cuidado se la sacó de encima y la dejó a un lado. No quería que al despertar lo viera así. 

Fue a darse un baño antes de enfrentarse a sus sirvientes, quienes eran el motivo por el cual había vuelto. Al terminar se vistió y casi de inmediato extrañó su armadura. Pero ya no tenía tanta importancia. Ahora su estado era evidente, así es que no tenía caso ocultarlo más.....pero como tampoco quería andar exhibiendo su condición se aseguró de que le parte superior de su kimono lo tapara bien.

Ahora tenía que resolver el asunto con sus sirvientes, así es que se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con Kiel primero.

Sesshoumaru entró calmadamente, intentando no mostrar en sus ojos la inseguridad que lo acosaba por dentro.

-Kiel. Necesito hablar contigo.-

El sirviente dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su amo con una extraña expresión.

-Hablar?-

-Sí.....tú sabes lo que me está pasando ¿verdad?-

Ahora sus ojos mostraban amenaza. Nunca le había gustado que sus sirvientes le ocultaran cosas. Menos aún cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como su embarazo.

Kiel por su parte parecía más bien extrañado de que su señor quisiera hablar con él. Sesshoumaru siempre se había limitado a dar órdenes en ese tono seco que no admitía réplicas. Ahora que su amo sabía que su secreto ya era conocido en el castillo no tenía sentido ocultarlo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama.-

-También lo saben los otros sirvientes ¿o no?-

-Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama.-

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-

El sirviente sonrió antes de responder.

-No íbamos a comentarle nada hasta que usted se diera cuenta de que era imposible que nos ocultara su embarazo y decidiera contárnoslo.-

Sesshoumaru resopló y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto de las que ya le había dado.

-Está bien. No importa. Ahora, necesito comer algo. Y dile a Kitwe que no haga mi cuarto todavía, Rin está durmiendo.-

El youkai salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor a esperar su desayuno. Había decidido quedarse en su castillo el tiempo que restaba para el parto.

continuará................algún día.........

* * *

_N /A: Cap. 6!! Este capítulo se me alargó levemente._

_Tsuki: O.O Errrr......muchas gracias!!!! n.n_

_Yukina: Parece que Inuyasha de verdad se preocupó un poquito. Pero quién más se alteró fue Kagome..estaba casi histérica. O.o Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu review!!!_

_Lady-Saga: Hola! Sí, era Naraku XD y vino a molestar de nuevo a mi Sess .Espero que el dibujo te salga precioso!! Gracias por tu review!!!_

_Princesselvenfromhell: Gracias por tu review!! Jajá! Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha es medió distraído para casi todas las cosas n.n Que bueno que esta vez no tuviste que sonrojarte XD Saludos!_

_Aki Chan o.O: Mmm...no sé si Inuyasha querrá mudarse al castillo de su hermano...o que Sesshoumaru lo deje mudarse allá. TOT Por desgracia el único camino que tenía Naraku para meterse con mi Sess era violarlo....Malditooooo!!! Ehhh...ya me emocioné con mis comentarios. Gracias por tu review!!_

_Lady Grayson: Te agradezco tu review! Rin está convencida de que va a tener un hermanito, qué tierna!!! Y creo que la suerte la voy a necesitar. Gracias!!!_

_Agaue: Gracias por tu review! Era necesario que Naraku hiciera su aparición tarde o temprano. n.n" Difícil darle un somnífero a mis hermanas, pero a mí mamá sería fácil darle uno, con la de pastillas que toma ni se daría cuenta.XD Yo creo que uno no se vuelve loco por la ausencia de hermanos...sino por ellos!!!_

_HiO iVaNoT: No te preocupes, Naraku no tendrá que vérselas contigo porque Sesshoumaru ya se hizo cargo de él :D Cuídate!_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia los personajes no son míos. u.u Pero la historia sí. **

**Warnings: YAOI Creo que Naraku no va a molestar hasta que se acerque más el momento del parto.

* * *

**

_"Pensamientos"_

(Comentarios)

* * *

Lo que siguió del día Sesshoumaru se dedicó a dar vueltas por sus tierras aniquilando uno que otro monstruo que había salido de su escondite por la supuesta desaparición de Naraku. No podía entender cómo aquella multitud de criaturas que se escondían antes al sentir la presencia del hanyou no lo hacían ahora. Era imposible que no vieran al híbrido, si ni siquiera se daba la molestia de esconderse. 

_"Estos idiotas no se dan cuenta de que Naraku está dando vueltas por los alrededores vigilándome e insisten en salir a la superficie con el pretexto de que ha desaparecido."_

Después de quitar del camino al quinto ciempiés gigante que aparecía por la mañana buscando alimento llegó a los límites de sus dominios. Se preguntó si Naraku seguiría en sus tierras o se habría ido ya a planear la próxima trampa sucia para Inuyasha o alguna treta para deshacerse de Kikyo.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarle pareja? Entendía que debería sentirse solo a veces, con esa soledad que te perforaba por dentro, encogiendo el corazón, apuñalándote las entrañas como una daga fría...pero eso no era pretexto para querer pretender ser su pareja sin haber pedido su opinión antes. El youkai dudaba mucho en que hubiese algo de sentimiento en la declaración de Naraku. Esa declaración había sido más bien otra de sus estrategias...después de todo, Naraku no tenía nada que perder. Además, se suponía que deseaba a esa sacerdotisa, no tenía porqué ensañarse con él también. No lo iba a permitir.

Se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Jaken detrás de él. No importaba en qué momento o hacia dónde saliese, su sirviente siempre se encontraba detrás, aunque él no lo hubiese llamado.

Pero aunque le extrañaba no ver a su sirviente no se preocupó por él, tal vez Jaken no era lo que él llamaría un demonio fuerte, pero podía con lo básico que es la defensa personal... de seguro estaba caminando por ahí haciendo el ridículo o algo por el estilo. Pero no le pasó por alto la ausencia de Rin.

Dándole la espalda a las afueras de sus tierras tomó el camino a su castillo. Si tenía suerte encontraría a la niña de pie intentando en vano cepillarse el azabache pelo rebelde.

* * *

**(3 semanas después)**

Su estado ya era preocupante, estaba ansioso y sus nervios de acero parecían haberse desgastado considerablemente a medida que se acercaba el parto. Cualquier molestia lo alteraba, haciéndolo pensar que había llegado el momento...cualquier molestia como los movimientos del cachorro en su interior, que parecía estar revolcándoles sin enterarse de lo mucho que inquietaba eso a su "mami" (jajajajaja! XD). ¿Es que nunca se estaba quieto? Además Rin se le acercaba cada cinco segundos para preguntarle si podía poner su mano en la pancita de su amo.

La niña aún no encontraba el nombre apropiado, y se pasaba gran parte del día recitando nombres y buscando inspiración para el de su "hermanito". (Es que todavía no se me ocurre el nombre TOT)

Cuando la situación se volvía insoportable para él, Sesshoumaru parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso o un ataque de histeria. Rogaba a Kami que todo acabase pronto y se preguntaba cómo era que las humanas tenían tantos hijos sin hacer escándalo. A veces se avergonzaba de ponerse nervioso, al recordar que en las aldeas los humanos se reproducían como conejos sin mayores problemas.

-Maldita inexperiencia.- solía maldecir entre dientes.

Por otra parte, Naraku había ido a verlo casi a diario, causando que su paciencia decreciera considerablemente. El híbrido solía llegar de noche, e intentaba llamar su atención hablando con una voz dulce que no era propia de él, poniendo al youkai nervioso y malhumorado de estar siendo vigilado hasta cuando dormía, y de que Naraku fuera tan cínico. Pero algunas veces el hanyou aparecía por la tarde, cuando Sesshoumaru reposaba su almuerzo recostado contra un árbol y con los ojos cerrados. En esos casos el youkai se ponía menos tenso, llegando casi a disfrutar la compañía de Naraku.

Ése día Sesshoumaru estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Naraku, disfrutando una de las pocas visitas que el hanyou se dignaba a hacerle temprano. El youkai dormitaba mientras Naraku se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, pero se mantenía alerta, para salir de ahí en cuanto apareciera el primer imprevisto, como la presencia de Jaken, Rin o alguno de los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru, quien no entendía ni le importaba mucho el porqué nunca llegaba nadie a molestarlo cuando reposaba en compañía del hanyou.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru tenía la cabeza vacía, alejando momentáneamente todas las preocupaciones que lo acosaban, excepto una...las visitas nocturnas de Naraku.

-Por qué no dejas de venir por las noches y vienes más temprano-

-Mmmmm... me gusta verte durmiendo.-

-A mí no, me pone los pelos de punta.-

-Pero te vez lindo...-

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza.

Ésa es otra de tus tretas para convencerme de quedarme contigo ¿cierto-

-Hn...-

Sesshoumaru se acomodó y siguió descansando, dejando a Naraku mirándolo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Le extrañaba que el youkai no hubiera preguntado por qué nadie iba a molestarlo cuando estaba con él. Pero era mejor que no preguntara, así no tendría que confesarle que tenía amenazados a sus sirvientes para que no lo molestaran, aunque de todos modos permanecía alerta por si alguno tenía la osadía de ir a ver o por si acaso la niña escapaba de la vigilancia de los sirvientes y fuera a buscar a su amo.

De pronto miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió de ver a Kagura volando sobre ellos y mirando hacia abajo, con una expresión de extremo desagrado ante la escena.

Naraku se levantó de golpe para ir en busca de Kagura, con un zumbido en los oídos y los dientes apretados por la rabia olvidando por completo que tenía a Sesshoumaru recostado en sus piernas, pero lo recordó cuando escuchó al youkai chocar de cabeza contra el suelo con un sonoro "Ay!" y empezando a maldecir.

-AGGGHH! NARAKU! TÚ, IMBÉCIL! ERES UN HIJO DE...- Pero Naraku ya se había ido y Sesshoumaru se quedó en el suelo gruñendo, con los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor.

* * *

?Cómo había osado Kagura ir a espiarlo? Si no había dicho a dónde iba era justamente para evitar eso...además, no tenía por qué darle excusas a una extensión de su cuerpo. Y si no había estrujado su corazón hasta que gritara pidiendo perdón en el momento en que la vio había sido porque ella se habría caído de la pluma en la que volaba, y eso no hubiera sido una sorpresa muy agradable para Sesshoumaru. 

En esos momentos iba volando en un remolino de veneno rodeado de sus insectos, pero en vez de seguirla optó por ir a su castillo a espiarla con el espejo de Kanna, y estrujar su corazón desde ahí, y ver su reacción con un rictus burlón.

Cuando llegó a su lúgubre morada se dirigió de inmediato hacia la habitación donde tenía los jarrones dentro de los cuales estaban los corazones de Kagura y Kanna, pero antes de que su ansiosa mano llegara al corazón de la primera vio a Kanna aparecer en la puerta. Naraku se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared, Kanna se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Kanna, muéstrame a Kagura.-

Sin más ceremonias, en el espejo apareció la imagen de una Kagura sumamente disgustada, shockeada y alterada, haciendo una mueca de asco por lo que acababa de ver.

Naraku apretó los puños, pero decidió que sería mejor si los apretaba con el corazón de Kagura dentro, así es que se incorporó, puso una mano sobre el corazón que latía rápidamente por la impresión que se había llevado minutos antes y la cerró con fuerza descargando toda su rabia con el órgano vital de aquella extensión que no hacía más que causarle disgustos.

Inmediatamente se dio vuelta para contemplar la reacción de Kagura con una mueca de satisfacción.

Tal y como lo había esperado, su extensión se llevó una mano al pecho con una expresión de intenso dolor, al tiempo que intentaba respirar y perdía el control sobre la pluma sobre la cual seguía volando. Kagura cayó desde lo alto hasta el linde de un bosque, y Naraku, sonriendo abiertamente ante la escena, solo dejó de apretar su corazón cuando se cercioró de que ya había sufrido suficiente, por ahora...

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado con la espalda contra un añoso árbol a la orilla de el río que estaba cerca de su castillo. Aún estaba enfurruñado por la acción de Naraku de tirarle así al suelo. Cómo se atrevía! De seguro aparecería esa noche afuera, mirándolo por la ventana y actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido. El hanyou se había ido sin decir palabra, y eso no había hecho más que aumentar el enojo de Sesshoumaru. 

Decidió que cuando Naraku apareciese de nuevo iba a cobrarle muy caro aquélla falta de delicadeza con él, que además llevaba a su descendencia en su interior. Aún no sabía como, pero iba a hacerle pagar...tal vez con la ley de hielo...

_"Pero si eso se lo hago a todo el mundo...todo el tiempo..."_

Suspiró y se levantó. Miró el río que tenía enfrente, era limpio y cristalino, le gustaba ese río.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer (además de hablar mal de Naraku XD), decidió darse un baño. Se quitó el kimono lentamente, dejándolo resbalar muy despacio, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo aquella noche con Naraku. Pero al reconsiderar ese pensamiento, abrió exageradamente los ojos con horror.

_"Demonios! No puedo haber pensado eso, maldito Naraku...todo esto es por tu culpa!"_

Decidió auto-convencerse de que se desvestía lentamente porque le sobraba tiempo. Era más lógico que considerar que había estado fantaseando de nuevo.

Una vez se lo hubo quitado entró al río y se quedó pensando un buen rato en lo que iba hacer una vez que el cachorro naciera...bueno, de seguro haría abdominales hasta reventar para recuperar su figura perfecta...pero...pensándolo bien...no lo iba a entregar...ESO NUNCA! Era SU cachorro, y no se lo iban a quitar así como así.

Pero antes de seguir pensando dirigió una vaga mirada a su castillo... y fijó si vista en uno de todos los arbustos que se interponían entre su castillo y el río...y entre las ramas estaba Rin, con la boca abierta mirando a su amo. Sesshoumaru se congeló en el lugar y tragó saliva.

Rin soltó un gritito ahogado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada asustada de su amo...y salió corriendo.

Sesshoumaru se rascó la cabeza como sin entender el aparente espanto de Rin, y se miró pensando:

_"Tan mal estaré que hasta se asusta al verme...?"

* * *

_

Esa noche el youkai se acomodó entre las sábanas y miró por la ventana,... y para no variar ahí estaba Naraku... mirando...

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Odiaba que lo miraran de ese modo, tan intensamente, era angustiante. ¿Acaso Naraku no dormía?

Temblando, se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver al hanyou, pero aún sentía aquellos ojos clavados en su espalda.

Pero al acordarse de como lo había dejado caer ese día se dio vuelta nuevamente y se sentó para encararlo, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Grrrrrr...-

Naraku intentó adoptar una expresión inocente, pero no pudo, y en lugar de eso sonrió malévolamente.

-Cálmate, solo velo por tu seguridad.- Dijo dándose aires de importancia, pero el tono de su voz no le agradó a su oyente.

Si no fuera por sus agudos sentidos, Sesshoumaru solo habría visto al hanyou mover levemente los labios en la penumbra, pero pudo oírlo, y lanzó un gruñido como respuesta. No estaba seguro de que el oído de Naraku fuese tan sensible como el suyo, tal vez solo lo vería ariscar la nariz y enseñar los dientes, pero le daba lo mismo.

Sesshoumaru mantuvo la guerra de miradas hasta que el agotamiento lo hizo caer dormido, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando al notar la mirada vigilante de Naraku sobre él.

* * *

**(Algunos días después)**

Esa mañana lo había despertado una desagradable e inesperada visita.

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAA-

El youkai despertó de un sobresalto al escuchar el grito y se incorporó de inmediato, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Jaken! Por qué gritas de ese modo!.-

-Inuyasha y su grupo de humanos están en sus tierras.-

-Sáquenlos.-

-Pero amo bonito! Usted sabe que no podemos... vamos a necesitar su ayuda.-

-Tan desesperado estás que le pides ayuda a un hombre en cinta-

-Pues...sí...-

Sesshoumaru se vistió rápidamente y salió visiblemente disgustado a ver qué demonios hacía su hermano merodeando por sus tierras.

A poco andar se encontró con el grupo de su hermano. Inuyasha estaba visiblemente disgustado, y Kagome tenía que llevarlo casi a rastras.

-Kagomeeee! Suéltame! No voy a humillarme ante ese imbécil.-

-No me importa, Inuyasha-

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha al ver a Sesshoumaru aparecer frente a ellos.

-Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha.-

-Kagome me obligó! Yo no quiero...si quieres me voy y el más feliz seré yo por alejarme de ti.-

-Entonces vete.-

-De acuerdo.-

Inuyasha se dio vuelta para irse, pero se encontró cara a cara con Kagome, quien parecía en verdad enfadada. Inuyasha retrocedió un paso.

-Está bien, está bien! Pero no me mires así...-

-Sesshoumaru, nosotros hemos venido porque pensamos que a estas alturas de tu embarazo necesitarías protección- dijo Kagome - por si es que ataca un demonio fuerte... Ahora que te has debilitado, pueden aprovecharse de la situación para invadir tus tierras.-

-Eso no es verdad...es que ya no quedan aldeas donde el monje Miroku pueda estafar a los moradores para conseguir un techo donde dormir y comer.- Dejó escapar Shippo, a lo que el monje contestó con un "Silencio!".

-Qué les hace pensar en que voy a aceptarlos?.-Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-Ya les dije yo que no entendía razones...vayámonos-

-Inuyasha...abajo! Sesshoumaru tienes que entender...además es el único lugar en donde podemos conseguir pistas de Naraku.-

-Otra vez con su plan de usar a mi cachorro como carnada para atraparlo-

-No! No es eso, de verdad...- farfulló Kagome dándose cuenta de su error.

-De acuerdo, pueden quedarse aquí, pero no molesten, no interfieran en nada...y no hagan cosas indebidas.- agregó mirando desconfiado a Inuyasha.

-A qué te refieres con que no haga nada indebido!.- gritó el hanyou- No es de mí de quien debes preocuparte, sino de Miroku... espero que las mujeres de tu castillo sepan defenderse bien...-

Sango frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Inuyasha y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Miroku.

Sesshoumaru, que ya se estaba aburriendo, gruñó con desagrado y se dio vuelta para irse. No entendía por qué le había permitido a su hermano y a su grupo alojar en su castillo...de hecho, acababa de arrepentirse de haberles dejado quedarse. De seguro ya se le había acabado la paz, es decir: No más visitas de Naraku, no más privacidad, no más relajación.

Y mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha y Kagome discutiendo a gritos, pensó en que los últimos días de su tortura iban a hacerse muy largos.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza! Es que mi computador murió y tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo. TOT El prox. caoítulo nace el cachorro! n.nEstoy teniendo algunas dificultades como: **Qué nombre le pongo al cachorro? **Ayudaaaaa! Acepto sugerencias UU. Estoy considerando escribir un segundo fic Naraku x Sesshoumaru, pero en un universo alterno._

_RunlineY: Gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te gustó el fic XD, Me siento honrada nn"Qué triste que no seas muy aficionada al Yaoi,beno...es que yo estoy un poco obsesionada._

_Missau04: Hola! Para despejar un poco tus dudas puedo decir que será como un Sesshoumaru de ojos rojos y pelo negro. Pero tengo planeado que nazca, no con forma humana, sino con la forma del animal al que representa (como un perrito XD)._

_AleYanira: Pues lo seguí. Tal vez está un poco en desacuerdo con la personalidad de Naraku, pero es que realmente se está esforzando por complacer a mi Sess de algún modo. Intenté alargar un poquito el capítulo, pero me es difícil, no sé por que.TT_

_Kagome-Artemis: No puedo evitarlo! Aunque no quiera cada vez le hago perder más la paciencia. Solo espero que no aparezca para vengarse de mí...bueno...en realidad si quiero. Es cierto, Rin tendrá un "hermanito", supongo que quedará feliz. n.n Cuídate!_

_Princesselvenfromhell: A mí también me causa gracia que quiera ocultarlo XD Aquí van las respuestas a tus tres preguntas: Yo creo que sí, no puedo permitir otra cosa, por que eso dos son mi pareja favorita...ahora lo que no sé muy bien cómo voy a conseguir que Naraku seduzca a Sesshoumaru. Supongo que si hay amor, habrá familia, a menos que uno de los dos le tenga miedo al compromiso. Y en cuanto al nombre del cachorro...no tengo idea TT! Que estés bien!_

_Lady-Saga: Lo conocerás en el próximo capítulo XD Saludos!_

_Yukina: Lo siento! Naraku lo volvió a tocar, pero ésta vez procuró ser amable XD. Ahora volvieron a aparecer Inuyasha y su grupo. n.n_

_Tsuki Eira: Gracias por tu review! XD_

_HiO iVaNoT: Hola! Aún no he pensado en un nombre para el cachorro TT Inutaisho no estaría mal por nombre, pero buscaré la menera de que a Rin se le ocurra._

_Suisho Haruka: No te preocupes. n.n Gracias por tu review! Cuídate tu también._


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos u.u pero la historia sí.**

**Warnings: YAOI y ahora viene el cachorro! O.O

* * *

**

"_Pensamientos**"**_

(Comentarios)

* * *

**Aviso: Tengo el honor (uh! Ni siquiera he empezado y esto ya parece entrega de diplomas O.o) de anunciar que el nombre del cachorro será Kurotsuki (kuro: negro u oscuro y tsuki: luna), propuesto por Lady-yue! (cae papel del cielo y suena musiquita de fondo….tengo que estar demente….imaginando escenografía! TOT) Estuve muy tentada a ponerle Inu-Taisho en todo caso, y las sugerencias de Eiri Saiyuki y Uthena-chan Nabuko estuvieron muy lindas. De verdad me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme (debéis estar despotricando en mi contra por usar una excusa como esa para justificar el haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero las excusas las doy al final n.nU). bueno…..en fin. GRACIAS A TODOS POR AYUDARME CON EL NOMBRE!

* * *

**

Era evidente que Naraku no sabía que Inuyasha y compañía estaban en el castillo, porque esa noche volvió a aparecer como si nada en la ventana de Sesshoumaru. Pero poco después de aparecer se armó el escándalo….Inuyasha se puso histérico porque podía oler a Naraku. Kagome tuvo que decir "abajo" aproximadamente 15 veces para evitar que el hanyou se lanzara contra la pared y la derribara. Shippo, Miroku y Sango fueron también a tratar de contener a Inuyasha, quien gritaba:

Suéltenmeeeeeee! Voy a matar a ese malditoooo! No le bastó con tirarse a Sesshoumaru y se da el lujo de venir a verlo-

Con el alboroto despertaron sobresaltados los sirvientes, que de seguro pensaron que estaban atacando el castillo, porque salieron con armadura y armas dispuestos a defenderlo. Rin también despertó sobresaltada, pero prefirió refugiarse bajo las sábanas.

Al ver tamaño desastre, Naraku despareció en una voluta de veneno, considerando poco conveniente el tener que enfrentarse a Inuyasha, dejando a Sesshoumaru confundido y enfadado, con el cachorro revolviéndole el estómago con sus movimientos.

Inuyasha consiguió cerrarle la boca a Kagome y soltarse de su grupo, e irrumpió en el cuarto de Sesshoumaru con Tetsuaiga en las manos.

Inuyasha! Qué demonios haces-

Voy a matar a Naraku! Dónde est�-

Se fue……- gruñó Sesshoumaru –Creí haberte dicho que no interfirieras en nada.-

Pero…..-

Pero nada…..lárgate-

Inuyasha bufó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, mientras el youkai les daba instrucciones a los sirvientes que miraban con interés la discusión familiar por la puerta para que volvieran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al terminar de mandar a todos, Sesshoumaru se acomodó entre las sábanas e intentó dormir, ignorando al cachorro que se retorcía en su interior.

* * *

**(Cantidad indefinida de días después)…. (Bueno…..es que es difícil que el cachorro sea muy puntual con lo de las 10 semanas justas.)**

Sesshoumaru aún no se acostumbraba a las peleas diarias de su hermano y esa sacerdotisa Kagome. Lo irritaba que no pudiesen quedarse callados. Que se separaran entonces si se odiaban tanto! Tampoco le agradaba que el monje no dejara de coquetearles a sus sirvientas causando estragos, y ni con las miradas asesinas que le dirigían Sango y él desistía de sus propósitos.

* * *

**Flash back**

Se suponía que todos tendrían que estar cenando a esa hora, pero los sirvientes aún no podías servir la comida por culpa de Miroku.

Pero señorita….estoy seguro de que usted querría tener un hijo conmigo. Para qué seguir siendo sirvienta si puede ser la madre de mis hijos-

Y mientras el monje repetía lo mismo a cuanta dama se le pasara por delante, sus manos causaban su propio caos. Finalmente Sesshoumaru se hartó y se le echó encima.

Qué demonios quieres! Causar una rebelión? Irte a la cama con mis sirvientas- preguntó mientras presionaba a Miroku contra el suelo con sus manos y su cuerpo.

Sólo quiero ser feliz y divertirme- protestó el monje

Sesshoumaru gruñó y miró a Inuyasha en señal de reprobación.

Éstas son las amistades que frecuentas-

No me eches a mí la culpa! Siempre nos está causando problemas…..-

Contrólalo o tendrás que sacar toda esta escoria de mi casa.-

Inuyasha se levantó, pero Kagome lo detuvo y miró a Sango.

No lo vas a golpear-

Antes de que la exterminadora pudiera responder se oyó un gruñido y los presentes miraron a Sesshoumaru, que tenía una expresión de extremo disgusto en la cara. Al parecer las manos del monje se habían superado a sí mismas, y ahora se encontraban en el trasero del youkai.

Oh! Lo siento….debe ser la costumbre…- sonrió Miroku e intentó adoptar una expresión inocente al tiempo que retiraba sus (afortunadas xD) manos.

Eso fue más de lo que Sango y Sesshoumaru pudieron soportar, y entre los dos se encargaron de tranquilizar al monje a golpes.

**Fin Flash back

* * *

**

El youkai gruñó al evocar esos recuerdos y se quedó mirando cómo Inuyasha y Kagome peleaban por algo tan simple como un paquete de esa comida extraña que ella traía a veces. Shippo también se unió a las discusiones del grupo terminando, para variar, con un enorme chichón (me da risa esa palabra…. jaajajaja! xD) en la cabeza.

Se marchó murmurando lo estúpido que era Inuyasha y se dedicó a caminar alrededor de su castillo, pensando...…

Hacía mucho que Naraku había dejado de visitarlo, y el youkai en cierto modo extrañaba su presencia al no verlo en la tarde o en la noche. Sus visitas eran mucho más silenciosas que las de su hermano, aunque también le incomodaban por la intensa vigilancia del hanyou. Y ahora había dejado de aparecer temiendo la ira de Inuyasha.

"_Cobarde"_ pensó el youkai.

Decidió dar una vuelta por sus tierras para alejarse de Inuyasha y ojal�, de sus preocupaciones también. Caminó durante media hora hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol, bajo el cual se cobijó. Aún no comprendía cómo no había tenido un ataque de histeria con tantas tensiones y experiencias desagradables. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Inuyasha y compañía aparecieron de nuevo.

Grrrrr…..-

Cálmate Sesshoumaru, no pretendíamos seguirte.-

Entonces adiós.-

El youkai se levantó y se fue caminando rápidamente.

Y a ese qué bicho le picó- preguntó Shippo

* * *

Naraku estaba en su castillo caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, maldiciendo entre dientes. Cómo demonios iba a vigilar a Sesshoumaru ahora! El espejo de Kanna servía, pero no era suficiente. Él tenía que estar ahí, vigilándolo de cerca, a su lado…...tenía que asegurarse de que Inuyasha no trataría de dañar al cachorro. Ese condenado Inuyasha...

El hanyou pateó la pared. Él no solía alterarse de ese modo, nunca…..pero ésta vez era diferente; su cachorro nacería de un día a otro, o si la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado, de un momento a otro. Y él no estaría allí….no podría hacer nada

Llamó a Kanna por duodécima vez ese día y le pidió ver a Sesshoumaru, y la niña obedeció, sumisa.

Naraku notó cómo le hervía la sangre al ver como el grupo de Inuyasha se acercaba al youkai y le hablaban. Estaba celoso. Se suponía que él no podía tener esas emociones bajas de su lado humano, pero estaba celoso. Maldijo al corazón de Onigumo, que le hacía sentir así.

Estaba sumergido en su debate interno de cómo deshacerse de las emociones humanas cuando Kagura apareció en la puerta. Lo miró con odio y no dijo nada. Naraku le devolvió la mirada expresándole en ella todo el aborrecimiento que le tenía... por haberlo mirado con desagrado cuando estaba en compañía de Sesshoumaru, por haber ido a espiarlos, y porque se había dado el lujo de ir a pedirle ayuda a SU Sesshoumaru para deshacerse de él.

Qué demonios haces-

Nada.-

Entonces vete.-

¿Por qué? Hay otra cosa que no quieres que vea-

Maldita ramera….- murmuró Naraku – Pero para qué insultarte, si puedo estrujar tu corazón ahora mismo.-

El hanyou alargó su mano hacia el jarro que contenía el corazón de Kagura para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

Kagura retrocedió, le lanzó una última mirada cargada de todo el odio que alguien pueda expresar, y se fue.

Naraku torció la boca en una mueca, y devolvió toda su atención al espejo de Kanna para mirar con embeleso a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

El youkai caminaba sin rumbo fijo refunfuñando. No entendía por qué lo seguían y lo molestaban tanto, si él los había aceptado en su castillo con la condición de no estorbar. Iba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando sintió agua correr hacia abajo por sus piernas.

Quedó petrificado, y temblando. Tragó saliva y se palpó el estómago……esto no podía estar pasándole….no ahora. Tambaleándose se dirigió a un árbol, y se recostó bajo él. Se subió la parte superior del kimono y comenzó a examinarse. Eso se sentía mal…muy mal….

Se miró, y vio que lo que había sentido correr no era sólo agua….se estaba desangrando. Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo una leve punzada empezando a aumentar.

No ahora…..por favor…no ahora….- fue lo único que alcanzó a mustiar antes de que la punzada lo atacara con toda su fuerza.

Abrió los ojos y decidió que tenía que salir de allí. No importaba cómo, pero tenía que irse. Porque ¿qué pasaría si su hermano lo viera así? Conteniendo la respiración se levantó sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. Comenzó a caminar muy lento, apoyándose con los hombros en cada árbol que encontraba.

En pocos minutos el dolor se hizo insoportable. No alcanzaría a llegar a su castillo él solo….y no había quien lo llevara. No iba a rebajarse al nivel de pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha o alguno de su grupo de humanos….y Naraku llevaba mucho sin venir, y el youkai no creía que fuese a aparecer ahora.

Finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas y contuvo un gemido de agonía. No iba a llegar a ningún lado caminando, además ya no podía caminar. Agachó la cabeza y se resignó a dar a luz afuera. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que salir tan lejos de su castillo cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para el alumbramiento había sido un error del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Llegó casi arrastrándose a un árbol en cuya raíz apoyó la cabeza y quedó recostado de espaldas. Separó las piernas y se soltó la cinta del kimono. Contempló con horror que comenzaba a salir más sangre, y tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer en esa situación. Las mujeres eran enseñadas por sus madres o las ancianas de confianza, y además solían ayudarlas cuando llegaba el momento, pero él no sabía nada, y estaba solo. Pero a pesar de su ignorancia podía hacer lo lógico: deshacerse de la parte inferior de su kimono….y así lo hizo.

Cuando las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes, el youkai cerró los ojos y enterró las uñas en la tierra, tratando de respirar. Intentó no decir nada, no quejarse, no gritar, pero a medida que todo avanzaba sintió que su garganta le pedía a gritos desahogar su agonía. No pudo ignorar esa necesidad mucho tiempo, pero tampoco pensaba rebajarse al nivel de una niñita, así es que siguió conteniéndose todo lo que pudo, dejando escapar de cuando en cuando un pequeño gemido que no podía detener, y arqueando la espalda.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad sintió que la pequeña criatura abandonaba su cuerpo, y llevado por el cansancio se quedó recostado en el suelo sin asimilar que entre sus piernas una bolita ensangrentada se movía irregularmente. Cuando su respiración se normalizó y pudo pensar nuevamente, recién pareció entender lo que significaba que todo hubiese acabado.

Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza para mirar. Y lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Entre sus piernas había una pequeña bolita de pelo negro, manchada de sangre. Era realmente diminuto, y si Sesshoumaru no tuviera la certeza de que habían pasado las 10 semanas aproximadas de gestación hubiera pensado que era prematuro. Alargó una mano temblorosa y tomó al cachorro de lo que supuso era el lomo, con una uña le quitó el delgado cordón umbilical y lentamente se lo acercó a la cara para verlo mejor.

El cachorro representaba a un auténtico perrito, un reflejo de la verdadera forma de Sesshoumaru, (incluyendo la lunita en la frente X3) con la excepción de que el pelaje era de un color negro azabache, como prueba irrefutable de que era hijo de Naraku. Aún no había abierto los ojos y movía las patitas de vez en cuando, gimiendo. Era del tamaño de una mano sin contar la colita peluda, y cuando Sesshoumaru le acercó un dedo a la boca, el cachorro la abrió dejando ver unos diminutos asomos de dientes. El youkai no podía apartar los ojos del pequeño, casi inflándose de orgullo al ver que había heredado su forma, aunque pareció algo disgustado por el color. Decidió bañarlo apenas encontrara agua, pues el olor a sangre atraería monstruos,………. y a Inuyasha.

Ya recuperado de la impresión inicial, el youkai le dio al cachorro el cordial saludo de bienvenida al mundo.

Y todo lo que pasé fue solo por éste enano-

* * *

Naraku miraba distraído el espejo de Kanna, mientras se preguntaba cómo la niña no se cansaba de sostener el espejo y de mostrarle a Sesshoumaru, y cómo él no se cansaba de mirarlo. Pero cuando vio que el youkai se sujetaba el vientre con expresión de espanto, volcó toda su atención al arma de la niña. (Es que ya había dicho "espejo" muchas veces n.n")

Comenzó a apretar los puños por la tensión y maldijo una vez más a Inuyasha por andar por los alrededores. Se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el espejo hasta que Sesshoumaru tomó al cachorro en brazos. En ese momento dejó de maldecir a Inuyasha y se dedicó a despotricar mentalmente contra el espejo de Kanna, que no podía ampliarle la imagen para ver al cachorro.

Intentó decidirse por obedecer a su impulso de salir en ese mismo momento a ver al youkai, pero se quedó en su lugar al recordar que Inuyasha y compañía estaban cerca. Su vida era más importante. Se quedó sentado en el suelo con una creciente sensación de impotencia y abatimiento.

* * *

Cuando el youkai recuperó las energías suficientes, se levantó y se fue con la bola de pelos en brazos, abrigada por su estola. A poco andar vio vapor, y se acercó a lo que parecían ser aguas termales.

Bueno enano, te bañas aquí.-

No tenía ningún modo de llamarlo, pues Rin no le había dicho cómo quería ponerle al cachorro….

"_Sólo espero que no sea un nombre del cual el enano se avergüence el resto de su vida"_ (creo que eso ya lo había pensado antes….)

…..y él era demasiado orgulloso como para decirle 'Hijo', así es que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que 'enano', o 'bola de pelo'.

Tomó al cachorro con una mano y sumergió la otra en el agua. Con esa mano lavó al 'enano' y lo secó con su estola. Lamentó no poder tomar un baño él también, pues no tenía caso bañarse y ponerse la ropa machada de sangre de nuevo.

Se fue caminando rápidamente para evitar que Inuyasha se encontrara con él en el trayecto y lo viera así. Cuando divisó su castillo miró nerviosamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto. Decidió no entrar por la puerta para evitar encontrarse con algún sirviente…..porque él jamás aceptaría que lo vieran desastrado, así es que entró por una ventana.

Una vez adentro dejó al cachorro sobre la cama y se dirigió al armario que había a un lado de su habitación. Tomó un kimono limpio y al cachorro en brazos y se dirigió al río cercano a su castillo. Una vez allí dejó al 'enano' sobre la ropa limpia y tomó su anhelado baño.

Cuando terminó, alcanzó a ponerse el pantalón y tomar el haori (así se llama, o no? O.o) con una mano antes de ver a Inuyasha olfateando su rastro y a su grupo siguiéndolo detrás.

Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo para pensar, y cuando fue consiente de sus actos se hallaba al otro las del río, con el cachorro en brazos envuelto en su ropa y gruñendo, enseñándole los colmillos a su hermano.

Inuyasha y compañía se quedaron viendo el bulto que cargaba Sesshoumaru en brazos con los ojos como platos, y el hanyou le habló a su hermano.

Oye….eso que tienes en brazos no es….-

El youkai pareció reaccionar y volvió a cruzar el río para hablar con Inuyasha.

Sí, es lo que estás pensando. Pero guárdate tus comentarios.-

Entonces Shippo gritó una frasecita inocente que hizo que tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru sintieran un horrible escalofrío:

I-NUYASHA! ERES TÍO-

Sesshoumaru se fue caminando rápidamente en dirección a su castillo antes de que Shippo soltara algo más. Inuyasha pareció vacilar un poco, pero lo siguió, y tras de él fue su grupo.

Cuando entró escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y Rin se le lanzó encima.

Sesshoumaru-samaaaa-

Hola Rin…- alcanzó a decir el youkai, pero la niña ya estaba registrándolo, mostrando un especial interés por el atado de ropas que se movía en el regazo de su amo.

Qué trae Sesshoumaru-sama? Una sorpresa para Rin-

No es para ti, pero estoy seguro de que será una sorpresa…..- murmuró el youkai.

Y Sesshoumaru-sama podría mostrársela a Rin-

Sesshoumaru no contestó, pero como no daba señales de ceder ante la petición de la niña, Shippo, que estaba sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha volvió a meterse.

Pero qué le pasa a este! Inuyasha, dile que nos muestre al cachorro- gritó pateando la cabeza del hanyou.

Y como si 'cachorro' fuera una palabra mágica aparecieron por montones los sirvientes del castillo para mirar. Sesshoumaru sintió deseos de estrangular al zorrito ahí mismo, pero en vez de eso se fue a su habitación pasando de largo las hordas de sirvientes que intentaban ver algo a través de la ropa del youkai. Rin salió persiguiéndole, y aunque su amo no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, ella no se cansó de preguntar.

¿En serio es un cachorro, Sesshoumaru-sama¿Y Rin podría verlo¿De dónde lo trajo¿Y es un cachorro de qué¿Cómo es¿Es lindo¿Qué come¿Por qué no lo muestra¿Cómo se va a llamar¿Rin podrá cargarlo? ...-

Rin siguió hablando hasta que Sesshoumaru entró a su habitación y se recostó en el futon a descansar. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y quitó la ropa que cubría al cachorro. Rin se acercó y miró con interés a la bola de pelos que movía las patitas y gemía. En ese momento Inuyasha, su grupo y los curiosos sirvientes del castillo entraron en la habitación (los que cabían…. Qué grupo de mirones! TOT) mientras los que quedaron atrás se paraban de puntillas para ver. El primero en hablar fue Inuyasha, como siempre.

Y eso? Sesshoumaru….ESO ES UN PERRO-

Los youkais nacen así- dijo Kiel mirando a Inuyasha con una expresión de reproche –Sólo los youkais más fuertes pueden tomar forma humana. Todos nacen con la forma del animal al que representan. En este caso, un youkai-perro. Dentro de algunos meses veremos si es capaz de tomar forma humana o no…..pero de seguro lo logrará…- agregó apresuradamente al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Sesshoumaru.

Ehhh…..- Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza.

Y cómo lo vas a alimentar- dejó escapar Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no supo cómo responder. Se movió con nerviosismo y miró al cachorro que gemía pidiendo alimento. Después de pensar un poco murmuró:

En la fuente……-

La fuente- Inuyasha seguía rascándose la cabeza sin entender.

Está al lado de la tumba de mi madre, estoy seguro de que las criaturas que habitan allí podrán alimentarlo.- replicó el youkai rápidamente.

Pero es que no puedes amamantarlo- preguntó Shippo con voz de niño inocente.

No voy a rebajarme al nivel de una nodriza- estalló Sesshoumaru, harto del pequeño engendro, de sus comentarios y sus preguntas estúpidas.

Pero que no quieras bajar de nivel no quiere decir que no puedas…………-

El zorrito debió darse cuenta enseguida de que había metido la pata al ver el fulgor en la mirada de Sesshoumaru, porque dejó escapar un gritito y se ocultó detrás de Miroku, temblando.

Durante un rato que al youkai se le hizo eterno, Inuyasha y su grupo, y los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru se entretuvieron preguntando todo lo que se les venía a la mente, hasta que Jaken hizo la pregunta clave.

Y cómo le piensas poner-

Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó al oír eso y fulminó a su sirviente con la mirada. Luego, más preocupado por lo que tenía que responder le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Rin, quien estaba pensativa. Pero al parecer la niña no estaba pensando sólo en ponerle nombre.

Sesshoumaru-sama….puede Rin preguntarle algo-

Lo que quieras Rin.- respondió a toda prisa el youkai esperando que todos hubieran volcado su atención a la niña y se hubieran olvidado de la pregunta de Jaken.

Es una mascota-

La masa de gente que había en el cuarto la quedó mirando a Rin incrédulamente mientras Jaken sacudía la cabeza en signo de reprobación. Sesshoumaru miró a su cachorro buscándole alguna característica que pudiera haberlo hecho pasar como mascota a los ojos de Rin. Y aunque parezca ilógico, nadie le dijo 'no' a la niña en ese momento.

Rin! Es el hijo del amo- escupió Jaken después de un minuto, y luego se dio vuelta para mirar al cachorro de reojo y preguntarle a su amo por lo bajo- Es un varón,….. ¿verdad-

Sí.-

Y cómo lo va a llamar-

Sesshoumaru sintió deseos de lanzar a Jaken por la ventana por su desatino. Entonces miró a Rin y le dijo ante la mirada expectante de Kagome, quien parecía ansiosa por dar su opinión de cuál sería un buen nombre:

Tú le ibas a poner el nombre, Rin. Ya lo decidiste-

La niña pensó un momento y preguntó:

Puedo examinarlo, Sesshoumaru-sama-

El youkai miró a Rin con recelo, pero le entregó al cachorro en las manos con una mirada preocupada, como pensando que Rin iba a tirar al pequeño al suelo en cualquier momento o algo por el estilo.

Rin se quedó mirando al cachorro pensativa, mientras todos aguantaban la respiración esperando la decisión de la niña. Después de un rato, Rin avanzó hacia su amo, le entregó al cachorro y sonrió.

Kurotsuki.-

Los ocupantes del cuarto (que ya debían estar morados por no respirar….) respiraron de nuevo y Kagome suspiró desilusionada por no haber podido dar una sugerencia para el nombre del pequeño. Sesshoumaru miró de reojo a Rin y al fin preguntó:

Por qué ese nombre-

Kuro significa oscuro, y es por el color del pelo…….- Sesshoumaru bufó al oír eso, pues no parecía muy satisfecho con el color de su cachorro, pero siguió escuchando – y Tsuki es luna, por la lunita en la frente.-

El youkai miró al cachorro con detenimiento y finalmente aprobó la decisión de la niña.

Bien.-

Los murmullos cesaron y en el silencio pudieron oírse los gemidos del cachorro que parecía desesperado por encontrar alimento. Sesshoumaru no lo había alimentado aún, y el pequeño se retorcía en el regazo de su … errrr…. mami? buscando algo para calmar su estómago. En el silencio se pudo oír la voz de Namiko, una de las sirvientas, que oyendo con atención los llantos del cachorro sugirió.

Tiene hambre, Sesshoumaru-sama. Por qué no le da de comer-

Llévelo a la dichosa fuente- gritó una vocecita detrás de Miroku.

Que alguien mate a ese maldito zorro-

Sesshoumaru se levantó de golpe y se precipitó hacia Miroku con el cachorro aún en brazos. Inuyasha alcanzó a sujetar al youkai del kimono y evitar que despedazara al niño.

Tal vez sí deberías llevarlo….. o no vas a poder dormir….-

El youkai suspiró resignado y salió del castillo a duras penas por entre la masa de sirvientes. Cuando había avanzado unos 100 metros dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, y vio que todos sus sirvientas lo seguían…además de Inuyasha y compañía……

Gruñó y apresuró el paso para terminar lo antes posible e irse dormir. Mientras caminaba Rin corrió a su lado.

Rin puede cargar a Kuro-

Kuro? Pensé que se llamaba Kurotsuki.-

Pero es que Kurotsuki es muy largo. Rin puede decirle Kuro-

Cómo quieras, Rin.-

Entonces…. Rin podría cargar a Kuro-

El youkai la miró con recelo, pero le pasó al cachorro y siguieron caminando.

* * *

_N /A: Por fin terminé el dichoso capítulo! Me demoré porque había salido de vacaciones a un lugar donde no había computador….. pero cuando me quedaban un par de días de estadía en ese lugar, descubrí que mi papá había traído su note book y se lo saqué. Éste cap. se me alargó un poco... pero supongo que servirá como compensación por la tardanza n.n En fin….agradezco una vez más la ayuda con la decisión del nombre, además del apoyo que me expresan en sus reviews Son mi aire. Gracias por inspirarme para seguir escribiendo!_

_KagomeArtemis: Hola! Como siempre, a tus órdenes... ahora Sess está al borde de la histeria con tanta cosa que le ha pasado. Sólo espero que no se nos muera antes de acabar nuestros fics. Que estés bien!_

_Lady Sesshoumaru: Aquí está el parecido! Bueno, todavía no saben ellos de qué color va a tener los ojos, pero te adelanto que serán del color de los de Naraku. XD_

_Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo: Doble hola! Tengo que agradecerte por pasarme también el mensaje de Eiri Saiyuki. Bueno, nuestro anhelado cachorro nació al fin! XD No te preocupes por tu falta de inspiración, mientras tengas las suficientes como para seguir escribiendo. Royal Blood está increíble síguele, y gracias por los reviews!_

_Eiri saiyuki: Bueno, ya elegí el nombre. Pero primeramente había escogido ponerle Tienei. Gracias en todo caso! Creo que aunque ya había sufrido bastante, mi Sess sigue sufriendo...lo siento...es que de verdad es irresistible. Creo que el Inu-gumi sólo causa problemas...pobre de mi Sess! Gracias por las sugerencias!_

_Yukina: Hola! Lo siento por ponerle otro nombre UU pero aquí está la continuación! Gracias por tu review!_

_Utena-chan and Nabuko: Aquí respondo también el primer review de Uthena-chan...Holas! El cachorro nació con características de los dos... Encontré muy lindas las sugerencias, sobre todo amai...Y .creo que voy a necesitar un diccionario japonés-español TT Bueno, eso es todo, gracias!_

_Lady-Saga: Nació! Síííi, ehhhhh! (oh, bueno, ya me emocioné)Creo que Sesshoumaru no se quiso rebajar al nivel de amamantar al pequeño... que orgulloso... que estés bien!_

_Aki Chan o.O: En serio no pudiste leer el cap. 6? Nooooooo! TOT La verdad es que supongo que Rin se asustó porque pensó que su amo se iba a enojar con ella. Saludos!_

_Kashou no Tsuki: Gracias por animarte a leer mi fic! La verdad es que yo no podía pensar en ningún nombre, así es que tuvieron que pensar por mí n.n" Gracias!_

_Tsuki Eira: Interesante sugerencia n.n_

_Princesselvenfromhell: Hola! Déjame felicitarte, porque tienes un olfato muy privilegiado! Naraku está haciendo lo que puede para ser responsable, pero le va a ser difícil con el grupito de Inuyasha al lado, pero acataré tu sugerencia. Cuídate!_

_Saiko: Hola! Te agradezco el apoyo para mi segundo fic. Y te dejo a tí el privilegio de usar el nombre que elegiste para tu propio fic. A mi ordenado le pasa lo contrario que al tuyo, es el técnico quien lo ama y viene a verlo siempre...bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por tu review._

_HiO iVaNoT: jajaja! Tenías razón con eso de que el Inu-gumi iba a causar un auténtico caos. Ahora Naraku no lo puede ir a ver, y Sess lo va a extrañar UU Bueno...ando falta de ideas para responder, así es que me despido, y gracias por tu review!_


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Warnings: YAOI Ahora veremos como decide alimentar al cachorro XD. Y la primera impresión de Naraku cuando vea a su cachorro.

* * *

**

"_Pensamientos"_

(Comentarios)

Diálogos-

* * *

Sesshoumaru buscaba con los ojos la dichosa fuente mientras Rin corría por todos lados con el cachorro en brazos. Detrás de ellos Shippo seguía hablando y hablando todas las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza causando que Sesshoumaru sintiera enormes deseos de tomar esa boca que tenía y...

...y además esa niña va a matar al cachorro si siegue corriendo así. Se le va a caer al suelo!-

Cállenlo. Es mi última advertencia.-

Como gustes. –saltó Inuyasha, deseoso de cerrarle la boca al zorrito.

No! No! Inuyasha, no! Kagome! Ayudameeee!- gritó Shippo mientras corría a ocultarse.

Rin pensó en lo que había dicho el niño y miró a su amo.

Sesshoumaru-sama...si usted cree que voy a matar a Kuro puede sostenerlo.- dijo pasándole al cachorro.

Bien.- Sesshoumaru se sintió profundamente aliviado al oír eso y tomó con ansias al cachorro.

Al frente se veía un extenso campo de flores medio cerradas porque estaba oscureciendo, mientras que las flores nocturnas comenzaban recién a abrir sus pétalos a la luna.

Ésta es la tumba de tu madre?- Preguntó con descaro Kagome mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Sesshoumaru gruñó por respuesta y rodeó el campo antes de divisar la fuente.

Cuando llegó a la orilla miró de un lado a otro buscando a las criaturas que ya deberían haber salido, pero no las vio. La fuente era grande y de aguas cristalinas, con pequeños saltos de agua en la parte más alta y llena de vegetación en las orillas. Y de uno de los extremos de la fuente apareció una mujer de cabello rojo semidesnuda cubierta de escamas plateadas con un brillo azulino.

Hubo murmullos generales por entre la masa y se pudo oír la voz del monje Miroku diciendo:

Mmmmmm... me pregunto si Sesshoumaru se habrá bañado aquí, tan bien acompañado...- El monje miró de arriba a abajo a la criatura y silbó. Sango arisco la nariz con desagrado.

El youkai se acercó a la mujer con el cachorro en brazos sin saber cómo explicarle el favor que iba a pedirle. Al ver que el youkai dudaba la criatura decidió hablar primero.

A qué se debe tu visita, Sesshoumaru.-

El youkai la miró con cierto recelo, pero al fin le enseñó al cachorro que tenía acurrucado en sus brazos.

Necesito que lo alimentes.-

No puedes hacerlo tú?-

No quiero ser nodriza- murmuró Sesshoumaru.

Pues yo tampoco- sonrió burlonamente la mujer. -No soy tu sirvienta, y tú lo sabes, Sesshoumaru. Aliméntalo tú.- Se dio media vuelta y se hundió elegantemente en el agua.

Te fregaron!- gritó Shippo.

El youkai hizo como si no oyera el insulto, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su castillo pensando en dónde encontraría a alguien que alimentara a su pequeño. Cuando estuvo en su habitación se sentó en su cama y meditó sobre la mejor forma de alimentar a Kurotsuki sin que sus sirvientes lo miraran raro. Finalmente miró a la horda de mirones que esperaban a ver que hacía y les señaló la puerta.

Lárguense.-

Qué!-

Que se vallan! No tengo intenciones de alimentarlo si ustedes se quedan aquí.-

Pero señor...somos sus sirvientes! Estamos aquí para servirle.-

Entonces sírvanme saliendo de la habitación, y cierren la puerta.-

La masa de mirones suspiró decepcionada y salió afuera. Pero Rin e Inuyasha y compañía seguían adentro mientras Kagome daba saltitos de emoción esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Inuyasha...-

Qué!-

Fuera!-

No puedes echarme! No soy tu sirviente!-

Sí que puedo. Largo! Ahora!-

Ay! Pero qué carácter! Inuyasha dile que queremos ver!-

Saquen a ese de aquí o me obligará a cometer infanticidio!- Aulló el youkai a punto de perder la cordura.

Rin se fue corriendo fuera de la habitación asustada al oír el tono de voz en el que hablaba su amo y Miroku retrocedió un paso y le aconsejó a Shippo que abandonara la habitación. Inuyasha, en cambio, no se movió ni un ápice.

Inuyasha, largo. Ahora.-

No me moveré de aquí. Acaso crees que soy estúpido?-

Sí.-

Feh! Pues quiero que sepas que estoy seguro de que él va aparecer aquí. Y no me iré hasta darle su merecido a ese maldito.-

Entonces espera afuera.- El youkai se levantó con fuerza, harto de la insistencia de su hermano dispuesto a echarlo a patadas, pero Kagome se encargó de eso con uno de sus conocidos 'abajo'.

Cuando todos estuvieron afuera Sesshoumaru revisó el daño que le había causado la brusca caída de su hermano a su perfecto suelo. Después de murmurar una veintena de insultos por fin cerró la puerta y después de darle tres vueltas a la habitación registrándolo todo minuciosamente para asegurarse de que no había nadie mirando se sentó en su cama y se inclinó hacia atrás con el cachorro en brazos. Abrió la parte superior del kimono y se puso el cachorro al pecho. El pequeño buscó el pezón con el hocico, dejó finalmente de gemir y se dedicó a calmar su hambre.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos pensando en que al fin todo había terminado. Amamantar a su pequeño lo calmaba y le hacía sentir complacido de tenerlo cerca. Finalmente el cachorro se sació, se acurrucó en el regazo del youkai y se quedó dormido hecho un pequeño ovillo peludo.

El youkai abrió los ojos y se quedó contemplando a su pequeña bola de pelos hasta que oyó murmullos provenientes de la puerta. Miró y allí estaban Inuyasha y Cía. espiando por una rendija desde la puerta.

Inuyasha!-

Qué tienes ahora!- Respondió una voz que no coincidía con ninguno de los ojos mirones que espiaban por la puerta.

Tu grupo estaba espiando?.-

Mentira! Bueno...al menos no todos. Yo no quise mirar, me provoca... ehhhhh... bueno, sólo estoy aquí para cuando aparezca Naraku. La idea de espiarte fue de Kagome... – acusó el hanyou- Dijo que nunca había visto un fenómeno como éste.-

Fenómeno!-

Inuyasha! Silencio!- Lo calló la dueña de uno de los entrometidos ojos, y el hanyou dejó de hablar.

Sesshoumaru gruñó y miró fijamente a uno de los ojos mirones...era un ojito de niño color verde.

Otra vez tú, engendro.-

No soy engendro! Soy zorrito!-

Es lo mismo. Sal de mi vista.-

No seas tan duro con él, Sesshoumaru.-

Shippo miró con enfado a Sesshoumaru y se fue murmurando frases y palabrotas que quizás de dónde habrá sacado. (Inuyasha...tú tienes algo que ver en esto...)

El youkai miró a Kagome, o mejor dicho, al ojo de Kagome y gruñó:

Tú también, largo de mi puerta. Se acabó el espectáculo.-

Ja! Tu lo llamas espectáculo y te enojas con Kagome por llamarlo fenómeno...!-

El youkai se levantó y dio un portazo que resonó por todo el castillo. El grupo de Inuyasha se retiró finalmente comentando lo que habían visto, pero el hanyou se quedó sentado esperando pacientemente la llegada de Naraku.

El youkai volvió hacia su futon, lo abrió y se metió dentro dejando al cachorro junto a su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se durmió sin saber que en otro castillo lejos de allí, el (otro) padre del cachorro planeaba su estrategia para apoderarse de él.

* * *

Su primera reacción al despertar fue buscar y revisar a su cachorro nervioso al pensar que tal vez lo había aplastado. Después de revisarlo varias veces se lo puso al pecho y le dejó amamantarse hasta la saciedad. No tenía muchas ganas de ser espiado por el Inu-gumi de nuevo y ser llamado fenómeno, así es que se levantó rápidamente y se fue a tomar desayuno con Kurotsuki en brazos.

Al llegar le dirigió una mirada asesina a Shippo, insultó a Inuyasha y se sentó finalmente al lado de Rin quien engullía sin parar.

Vas a tomar desayuno?.-

Imbécil, para qué crees que estoy aquí?-

Para insultarme?-

Además de eso.-

Feh!-

Oye...y a Kuro...ehhhh... Kurotsuki... le vas a dar de comer o no?- Preguntó tímidamente Kagome.

Grrrr.-

Un momento después llegó Kiel con el desayuno para el youkai, distrayendo su atención un momento. El youkai se puso al cachorro en las piernas y comió sin dignarse a mirar a su hermano de nuevo. Mientras desayunaba oyó otro de los brillantes comentarios de Shippo.

Agh! Estas bestias son todas iguales. Comen como animales!-

Inuyasha se le echó encima y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que Kagome se hartó y solucionó el problema rápidamente.

Abajo!-

Kagomeee! Tienes que ser tan brusca?-

Tú no entiendes con palabras.-

Feh! (frase típica) Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes! Nunca entiendes nada! Por eso te va tan mal es esa cosa a la que llamas escuela!–

Abajo!-

Eres una abusiva! Si no pudieras hacer eso tú...-

Abajo!-

Ayy! Eso duele!-

Qué bueno!-

No me grites!-

Eres tú el que me está gritando!-

Inuyasha! Finalmente encontraste a Naraku?- Preguntó Miroku en voz muy alta en un intento casi desperado por acabar la discusión e impedir que Inuyasha y Kagome quedaran afónicos.

No. Permanecí toda la noche en vela, pero ese maldito cobarde nunca llegó.-

Qué padre tan responsable...- Murmuró Shippo sarcásticamente.

Y adivina quién decidió meterse con él.- Se burló Inuyasha mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Sesshoumaru casi se atoró al oír que ese ser inferior se burlaba de él. Dejó de comer y miró fríamente a Inuyasha.

Y adivina quién decidió meterse con la colegiala de voz chillona.-

Yo no tengo la voz chillona!- _Chilló_ Kagome. –Yo no les he hecho nada! Por qué me critican a mí!-

Porque siempre nos metes a todos en problemas!- saltó Inuyasha. –Siempre te raptan y estamos la mayor parte del tiempo rescatándote! No puedes defenderte sola y además le coqueteas a Koga y después andas alegando de que no haces nada para que él ande regalándote flores!- (ésa es mi opinión acerca de ella XD)

Cómo puedes hablarme así! Criticas mi comida, no me dejas estudiar y causas destrozos en mi casa! Vas a llevar a mi abuelo a la quiebra! Eres un malagradecido!-

Pues no es mi culpa que todas las cosas de tu abuelo sean tan delicadas...!-

Con tanto ruido perforándole los sensibles oídos Kurotsuki comenzó a gemir moviendo las patitas y la cabeza en señal de desagrado. El youkai, que ya había dejado de comer, tomó al pequeño en brazos y salió del comedor. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal de su castillo y salió afuera buscando algún lugar más silencioso. Pero aún afuera se podían oír los gritos de Kagome, así es que el youkai comenzó a alejarse cada vez más de su castillo, hasta que se aseguró de que no oía la pelea de su comedor.

Se recostó en un frondoso árbol y se dedicó a acariciar a su pequeño cachorro. Tan absorto estaba contemplándolo que no se fijó en la nube de gas venenoso que acababa de descender del cielo.

Sesshoumaru.-

Naraku?- El youkai demoró un momento en darse cuenta lo que significaba que el hanyou estuviera allí. Iba a llevarse a su cachorro. Decidió dejar en claro que no permitiría que le arrebataran a su hijo sin rodeos, así es que respondió bruscamente. –No vas a conseguir lo que quieres.-

Acaso tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que quiero?-

Puedo imaginármelo.- El youkai se levantó con la posibilidad de una pelea en mente. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le resultaría imposible pelear con Kurotsuki en brazos, así es que se quedó de pie mirando a Naraku agresivamente.

En ese caso, no perdamos el tiempo. Entrégamelo.- Naraku alargó los brazos esperando ansioso recibir a la bola de pelos. El hanyou demostraba un especial interés en el cachorro, ansioso por verlo mejor y olvidó que a Sesshoumaru le gusta que lo miren a los ojos.

El youkai no se movió.

Ya te lo dije. No vas a llevártelo.-

A él solo no.- respondió Naraku sin sacar los ojos del cachorro. – Quiero que tú vengas conmigo.-

Yo?-

Ya te dije que eres mi pareja. Tenemos un hijo, y por cierto, necesito verlo. Salió con mi color de pelo verdad?-

Grrrrr.-

Al ver que Sesshoumaru no se movía, Naraku se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del youkai. Acercó lentamente sus labios a los del youkai, aspirando su suave aroma, mas Sesshoumaru corrió la cara.

Vamos... no seas así conmigo. Te gusta estar conmigo verdad?-

No.-

El hanyou sonrió maliciosamente al oír esa respuesta.

Vamos...no te pongas difícil, que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que venga el entrometido de tu hermano.-

Sesshoumaru lo miró extrañado mientras Naraku bajaba la mirada hasta el cachorro y movía una mano como en un ademán de tocarlo. El youkai dio un salto hacia atrás y miró a Kurotsuki posesivamente.

No te acerques.-

Mmmm... qué posesivo.- sonrío Naraku – Ojalá fueses así conmigo también.-

Hn.-

A propósito... qué nombre le pusiste? Supongo que puedo eliminar la esperanza de que le hayas puesto Naraku Junior...-

Se llama Kurotsuki.-

Me gusta, sobre todo porque la parte de Kuro va primero.-

Nadie te pidió tu opinión. Además cuando se entere de que su padre es un violador va a querer eliminar esa parte.-

Ahora me tratas de violador?-

Cállate.-

De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos.- Naraku volvió a acercarse al youkai y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

A dónde demonios nos quieres llevar? Y por qué Inuyasha no ha aparecido? Parecía de verdad obsesionado con atraparte.-

Mandé a Kagura y a mis monstruos a atacar tu castillo.-

Atacar mi castillo! IMBÉCIL!-

El youkai se soltó de las manos del hanyou y se dirigió a toda prisa a su castillo, solo para toparse con un campo de energía que le impedía salir.

Y ahora que pretendes con esto?-

Pude llevarte a la fuerza una vez, y gustoso lo haría de nuevo...sobre todo si aprovechamos de hacernos otro hijo..- agregó Naraku sonriendo malicioso.

Sácame de aquí. Ahora.-

Como quieras.- El hanyou se acercó rápidamente a Sesshoumaru, lo sujetó por la cintura y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, alzó el vuelo y los tres desaparecieron en una voluta de veneno.

* * *

Al desvanecerse el campo de energía Inuyasha pudo percibir el conocido aroma de Naraku. Kagura y el ejército de monstruos se retiraron finalmente al darse cuenta de que Naraku había cumplido su propósito y dejaron parcialmente destruida el ala norte del castillo.

Inuyasha corrió hacia el bosque seguido de su grupo mientras los sirvientes miraban atónitos la escena.

Bien... tal vez tengamos que comenzar por reparar esto.- suspiró Namiko con desanimo.

De acuerdo. –respondió Kiel de mala gana.

* * *

El joven hanyou corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas buscando la fuente del desagradable aroma de Naraku. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento... no veía a Sesshoumaru por ninguna parte.

Buscándole por todos lados cayó en la cuenta de que el youkai se había ido por aire.

El peso de lo que aquello significaba le cayó encima desconcertándolo absolutamente y tirándose los pelos por la frustración de haber fallado.

Inuyasha...- le habló Kagome. –No te preocupes, él estará bien.-

Mientes! Ese maldito se lo llevó! No est�! Atrapar a Naraku para vengarme es mi único propósito y fallé de nuevo...se me escapó de las manos!-

Por favor, Inuyasha...tranquilízate...-

Sesshoumaru! Donde te metiste maldito estúpidooooo! Shesshoumaru! Responde! Sesshoumaru!-

El hanyou siguió aullando aún con la certeza de que su hermano no podía oírlo.

* * *

_N / A: Jeje! Se me acortó mucho el cap. No he tenido tampoco mucho tiempo de escribir. He estado un poco enferma últimamente...(de hecho tuve una operación menor) y no he tenido el tiempo para escribir. Lamento no poder contestar reviews por falta de tiempo UU pero de todas formas quiero agradecer a: **Kikyo-Inuyasha, Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo, RunlineY, Untena-chan, Lady Sesshoumaru, Yukina, Aki Chan o.O, Kashou no Tsuki, HiO iVaNoT, Lady-saga y Kagome-artemis.**_

_Sólo me digno a pedirle disculpas a Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo por los numerosos errores de ortografía en el último review que le envié, agradecerle a Kasou no Tsuki por los besos y abrazosy contestar un preguntita de Aki Chan o.O porque mi hermanita me preguntó lo mismo, pero lo responderé bastande corto: Ehhh...por atrás O.O_

_Gracias a todos (as) los (as) que me apoyan! Ustedes son mi aire, mis brazos y mis piernas! XD_


	10. X

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí. Ehhhhhh!**

**Warnings: Yaoi... no leas si eres homofóbico, porque eso sí que no lo acepto.

* * *

Cuando la nube de gas venenoso descendió del cielo junto al castillo, Sesshoumaru dejó de maldecir y se limitó a fruncir el ceño mirando el lúgubre y oscuro castillo de Naraku.**

Hacía mucho ya que se habían alejado de los dominios del youkai y atravesado el campo de energía que protegía la morada del hanyou. Sesshoumaru hizo un ademán de soltarse de las libidinosas manos de Naraku, pero el hanyou lo tenía firmemente sujeto.

Suéltame.-

Para qué? No voy a dejar que escapes Sesshoumaru, y soltarte no está entre mis preferencias.-

Piensas tenerme sujeto todo el día?-

Puede ser...- Naraku besó suavemente el cuello del youkai, quien hizo una mueca de asco. –Pero no me gusta que estemos aquí afuera, Kagura podría vernos.- murmuró para sí torciendo la boca con disgusto.-

Sin más ceremonias el hanyou arrastró a Sesshoumaru consigo hasta el sótano, donde lo presionó contra la pared, cuidando de no aplastar al cachorro. Lentamente buscó su boca con la suya sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte del youkai.

Pasa algo?- Preguntó comenzando a enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello blanco.

El youkai no contestó, se limitó a cerrar los ojos con reprobación y empujó al hanyou con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él con el brazo derecho mientras sujetaba firmemente a Kurotsuki con el otro.

Naraku lo miró de reojo disgustado por su reacción.

No tienes por qué ser tan brusco...-

Tú tampoco. Me hubieras explicado tus planes primero.-

Eso lo haré después, cuando me dé la gana.- Replicó cortante el hanyou visiblemente enfadado por el fuerte empujón. –Estoy intentando esforzarme por agradarte, pero si no pones de tu parte, tendrás que quedarte aquí a la fuerza.-

Las mismas cuerdas que habían sujetado al youkai 10 semanas antes aparecieron de nuevo y lo jalaron hacia el suelo, amarrándole los brazos, las piernas e inmovilizándole el tronco. Naraku se acercó lentamente al youkai con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro y suavemente sacó al cachorro que yacía acurrucado en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Te dije que ganaría.-

Sonriendo burlonamente salió de la habitación mientras Sesshoumaru temblaba al ver la partida de su pequeño. Mientras oía los pasos del hanyou alejarse sintió que una parte de su vida se iba con él. Apretó los dientes y los párpados fuertemente para no gemir ni ver el estado al que había sido reducido. Estaba perdido... acabado... solo...

* * *

Inuyasha corría velozmente sin saber a dónde iba, buscando desesperadamente el aroma de Naraku o algún rastro que hubiera dejado Sesshoumaru. Su grupo lo seguía corriendo más atrás intentando colaborar en la búsqueda del hanyou. Kagome iba montada arriba de Kirara, ya que Inuyasha no le había permitido subirse a su espalda.

Inuyasha detente! No vamos a encontrarlo así...!- Llamó Sango.

Silencio!- El hanyou aceleró el paso ignorando el remolino que acababa de pasar junto a él.

Oye bestia!- Koga saltó delante de él para cerrarle el paso. –Por qué tan apurado? No vas a dejarme tiempo de saludar a mi mujer!-

Hazte a un lado! No tengo tiempo para perder contigo!- Inuyasha golpeó al youkai y lo lanzó hacia un lado para abrirse camino. Ginta y Hakkaku se separaron inmediatamente para dejarlo pasar y lo miraron alejarse apresuradamente, sin siquiera darse vuelta para asegurarse de que sus amigos lo seguían.

Qué animal tan atolondrado!- Exclamó Shippo, y Koga asintió.

El resto del grupo decidió quedarse allí mismo en vez de gastar sus energías en vano con Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru se encontraba solo atado en el sótano intentando no pensar el destino que le deparaba a su cachorro... su pequeño... por qué Naraku tenía que ser tan cruel? El youkai no entendía ese cambio de humor tan repentino...si fue solo un empujón. Abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar el suelo mientras sentía que su interior era consumido por tinieblas...se inundaba... aquello era peor que cualquiera de las batallas que había tenido. Levantó levemente la mirada al oír que alguien abría la puerta y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Sesshoumaru...-

Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una buena vez.-

Yo... la verdad es que solo venía a disculparme... no era mi intención ser tan cruel contigo... en serio.- el hanyou hizo sonar los dedos y desató a Sesshoumaru, quien buscaba casi imperceptiblemente con la mirada a su pequeño cachorro.-No quise enfadarme tanto...lo lamento...ya pasó...-agregó en un vano intento de conseguir su disculpa. Se rostro de veía tenso, como el de alguien que acaba de comer un gravísimo error y espera misericordia. (y no es para menos UU)

Al ver que el youkai no le respondía Naraku, quien pareció adivinar las intenciones de Sesshoumaru, le entregó al cachorro que llevaba en brazos.

De verdad lo siento.-

El youkai no respondió, lo miró con todo el odio que sea posible expresas en una mirada y recibió al cachorro sin dignarse siquiera a tocarle las manos a Naraku. El hanyou suspiró resignado e intentó acercarse un poco, dando a entender que estaba esperando que Sesshoumaru lo disculpase. Mas el youkai no se movió.

Naraku se quedó allí, sin moverse arrodillado junto a Sesshoumaru mirando apesumbradamente como el youkai abrazaba con fuerza a Kurotsuki, aliviado de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, aunque solo lo hubiera perdido unos minutos.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru se dignó a hablar, viendo que Naraku no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse.

Por qué no te vas?-

Espero a que me disculpes...- aventuró Naraku con la vaga esperanza de conseguirlo.

Entonces espera en vano.- dijo Sesshoumaru secamente fulminando al hanyou con la mirada.

Como quieras...- El hanyou intentó una vez más acercarse a Sesshoumaru, recibiendo como respuesta un horrible gruñido. Decidió entonces sentarse "junto" al youkai con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada baja.

Después de un rato el sótano comenzó a enfriarse, causando que el pequeño Kurotsuki empezara a temblar y tiritar. Sesshoumaru lo abrigó con su estola pensando en que podría pescar un resfriado, y eso sería muy poco conveniente.

Notando el semblante preocupado del youkai, Naraku intentó aventurar algunas palabras.

Ehhh... no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí... mi habitación es mucho más cálida...-

Sesshoumaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos y finalmente le dirigió la palabra.

Hablas como si te importara.-

Realmente me importa... por favor... hazlo por Kurotsuki...va a enfermarse si se queda aquí.-

El youkai miró a su pequeño que se movía incesantemente buscado la calidez de su cuerpo y finalmente accedió a la sugerencia de Naraku.

El hanyou se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Sígueme.-

Sesshoumaru lo siguió de mala gana a través de los pasillos pasando por encima de los cadáveres y esqueletos de los que alguna vez fueron sirvientes del castillo de Naraku.

El hanyou lo guió hasta una habitación cuyos únicos muebles eran un armario y un futon, el cual Sesshoumaru reconoció de inmediato. Ahí había sido "torturado" antes, y la verdad es que en ese momento hasta había pensado que Naraku lo quería... pero no después de haberle arrebató a su pequeño cachorro. Y no importaba cuanto rogara y pidiera perdón el hanyou, Sesshoumaru era un youkai muy rencoroso, y difícilmente lo perdonaría.

Por otra parte, Naraku ya había asumido que tendría que partir desde cero. No tenía otra opción.

El youkai se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirado los rincones vacíos de la amplia habitación. El hanyou intentó acercarse un vez más para conducirlo al futon, pero su única respuesta fue una mirada de hielo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío bajando por la espina dorsal. Y tal vez por temor a acercarse más al youkai habló intentando aparentar calma ocultando la horrible sensación que lo carcomía por dentro, porque haber herido a alguien a quien se estima mucho duele, y en algunas ocasiones, le duele más al agresor que al agredido.

Podrías... ehhh... acostarte en el futon?-

No.-

Estarás más tibio adentro.-

Sesshoumaru no contestó.

Ven...- Intentó Naraku tomando suavemente una de las mangas de la túnica del youkai.

Sesshoumaru miró indignado la mano del hanyou y jaló para soltarse, pero siguió su petición y se recostó en el futon.

En efecto, la habitación era más cálida, pero a pesar de eso Sesshoumaru intuyó que por las noches debía ser tan fría como el sótano...y no se equivocó. Al anochecer Kurotsuki comenzó a tiritar de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a dormir al aire libre, pero el castillo de Naraku era demasiado lúgubre, y él no tardó en sentir frío también.

No crees que la cama calentaría más si estuvieras dentro de ella?- preguntó Naraku, cansado de la terquedad de Sesshoumaru.

No- Alegó obstinadamente el youkai.

Naraku suspiró, se acercó al futon, lo abrió, se deslizó dentro junto al youkai y se abrigó con las tapas esperando a que Sesshoumaru hiciera lo mismo. Pero el youkai no se movió.

Un rato después Kurotsuki había empezado a gemir en signo de protesta debido al frío, y Sesshoumaru tuvo que aceptar meterse dentro del futon.

Abrió la tapa y se acostó intentando quedar lo más alejado posible de Naraku dándole la espalda.

* * *

Sesshoumaruuu! Dónde te metiste!- seguía llamando Inuyasha sin dar importancia al hecho de que había oscurecido y el youkai no había dado señal alguna de estar cerca.

Abatido, decidió volver al castillo de su hermano a pasar la noche.

Llegó extremadamente cansado por haber estado corriendo todo el día.

Inuyasha!- Kagome venía corriendo hacia él con Shippo en brazos. – Encontraste algo?-

Si vengo solo es porque no encontré nada...-

Ah...- Kagome se ruborizó y cerró la boca. Los tres permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos.

Pero qué conversaciones tan inservibles tienen ustedes dos! Digan algo útil!- Alegó Shippo aburrido.

Hace frío.. será mejor que entremos.- murmuró Inuyasha desganado y frustrado por no haber encontrado a Sesshoumaru o a Naraku y entró en el castillo.

Qué bestia tan desgradable! Podríamos tirarlo por un barranco y...- Kagome le tapó la boca al zorrito y entró en el castillo detrás de Inuyasha.

* * *

Hacía frío...de verdad mucho frío... y Sesshoumaru no había conseguido conciliar el sueño porque estaba entumido. Casi inconscientemente tomó a Kurotsuki, que se hallaba recostado contra su pecho, pegado a su pezón, y se dio vuelta. Comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente al cuerpo de Naraku buscando calor.

El hanyou, que estaba acostado de espaldas, se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru acercarse al suyo en busca de calidez, y vio con aprehensión como el youkai pasaba un brazo por su cintura y se apegaba a él depositando a Kurotsuki sobre su pecho. El cachorro gimió y se movió disgustado por haber sido apartado de su alimento y comenzó a buscar nuevamente el pezón de Sesshoumaru intentando arrastrarse con sus patitas. Al no encontrarlo, e impulsado por el hambre comenzó a gemir más fuerte al tiempo que sus ojos fuertemente cerrados temblaban.

Naraku observó con atención al pequeño cachorro cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos... primero temblorosa y trabajosamente... pero finalmente pudo abrirlos. En la semipenumbra el hanyou pudo distinguir su color... rojo... como los suyos. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró a Sesshoumaru que se hallaba acostado a su lado, pegado él sin imaginar que su adorado Kurotsuki no se había contentado con heredar el color de pelo de Naraku, sino que ahora además tenía sus mismos ojos.

Con una mano libre acarició el pelo del youkai y lo abrazó por la cintura, acercándolo más a él. Cerró los ojos apaciblemente y se quedó dormido después de dejar a Kurotsuki entre ambos, bebiendo animadamente del pezón de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

No deberíamos estar viendo esto, Kagura.- dijo Kanna en su característico tono neutral.

Shhhhhhhh...- la callaron su hermana y Hakkudoshi.

Kagura y Hakkudoshi había estado observando el espejo de Kanna, espiando, desde que Naraku había llegado al castillo junto a Sesshoumaru. Cuando Kagura vio que el youkai se apegaba al hanyou y lo abrazaba sintió un abominable acceso de celos y deseos de ahorcar a Naraku.

Pasa algo, Kagura?- preguntó Hakkudoshi apartando los ojos del espejo.

Es solo la influencia tu asquerosa presencia.- le espetó Kagura y siguió mirando fijamente el espejo.

El niño la miró con odio y luego desvió su atención hacia el espejo, que mostraba a los youkais durmiendo tranquilamente, abrazados.

Mmmmm... qué aburrido...-murmuró Hakkudoshi después de un rato. - ...no están haciendo nada.-

Y qué querías que hicieran?- Kagura lo miró amenazadoramente.

Ya me perdí la primera vez que ese youkai vino al castillo e hicieron al cachorro... yo quería verlo!- alegó Hakkudoshi, aburrido. –Podrían hacer algo. No perderían nada.-

Para qué quieres ver eso!- gritó Kagura haciendo una mueca de asco.

Curiosidad...- el niño se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando el espejo con la esperanza de que los youkais se despertaran, dejaran al cachorro a un lado y comenzaran una ronda de actividades carnales.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru fue el primero en despertar...y al ver la posición en la que había quedado intentó alejarse lo más rápido que pudo... pero estaba firmemente sujeto.

Naraku despertó por los zarandeos que le daba Sesshoumaru en sus intentos por zafarse.

Hhhnnnnnn... no empieces a molestar tan temprano...estoy cómodo así.-

Yo no...- Sesshoumaru dio un último empujón tratando de soltarse y pasó a llevar a Kurotsuki, quien despertó sobresaltado. El cachorro intentó abrir los ojos una vez más ante la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru.

Nervioso, el youkai tomó al cachorro con ambas manos y se olvidó por completo de que Naraku lo tenía abrazado.

Kurotsuki abrió los ojos lenta y temblorosamente, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sesshoumaru miró expectante cómo su pequeño le daba a conocer el color de sus ojos... y él tenía la esperanza de que si bien el cachorro había nacido negro, debía tener los ojos dorados. Y cuál no fue su desencanto al comprobar que Naraku había salido ganando otra vez.

Rojos?- el youkai suspiró, bajó a Kurotsuki y bajó también la mirada, desilusionado.

Shhhhhhh...- intentó calmar Naraku al abatido youkai. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Sesshoumaru ignoró el gesto del hanyou y lo empujó lejos, acaso Naraku tuviera la culpa. El hanyou meneó la cabeza con reprobación, se levantó y salió del futon, y se dirigió al armario a sacar ropa limpia.

Sesshoumaru lo observó atentamente mientras Kurotsuki intentaba caminar por el pecho del youkai hasta uno de sus pezones para desayunar.

El youkai observó atentamente las tenidas de ropa que contenía el armario de Naraku... eran todas iguales...seguramente por eso Sesshoumaru había pensado que el hanyou nunca se cambiaba de ropa, como Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru arisco la nariz al acordarse de lo mal que olía el hanyou algunas veces... pues no muy a menudo su hermano tenía la brillante ocurrencia de darse un baño, o de cambiarse esa ropa transpirada que no lavaba nunca.

Al parecer, Naraku no tenía ni la menor conciencia de lo que es privacidad, porque se cambió de ropa allí mismo, ante la mirada atenta de Sesshoumaru. Aunque le costase admitirlo, el youkai no le quitaba los ojos de encima... y tal vez el hanyou se dio cuenta, porque lo miró fijo y arqueó una ceja.

Qué?- preguntó Sesshoumaru haciéndose el inocente.

Me estabas mirando.-

Tú estabas al frente, que otra cosa querías que mirara? Tu habitación está vacía.-

Entendiendo que nunca iba a sacarle la respuesta que él quería, Naraku se dio vuelta y terminó de vestirse.

Después de dejar la ropa que se había sacado (ropa exactamente igual a la que traía puesta ahora xD) a un lado, el hanyou le dirigió una mirada interesada al youkai...pero más que al youkai, la mirada iba dirigida el pequeño Kurotsuki, que desayunaba feliz sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

El hanyou observó varios minutos, interesado, cómo el youkai amamantaba al cachorro hasta que este se sació y se acurrucó para dormir.

Después de que Kurotsuki se hizo un ovillo negro y se quedó dormido Naraku le dirigió una mirada insinuante al youkai y dijo:

Es tu turno, vístete.-

Sesshoumaru lo miró con desagrado y respondió que no tenía ropa limpia para ponerse.

El hanyou sacó del armario un tenida igual a la que tenía puesta y se la lanzó.

Ahora sí.-

El youkai lo fulminó con la mirada. No tenía intenciones de vestirse si es que Naraku lo estaba mirando. Resopló por la nariz y esperó pacientemente a que Naraku se fuera de habitación para vestirse.

Pero al parecer el hanyou tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, porque no se movió.

* * *

_N /A: Aleluya! Al fin terminé. No tengo tiempo para dejar muchos comentarios, porque me mandaron a acostar, y si no subo el cap hoy lo haría la prox. Semana...y eso es mucho tiempo._

_De todas maneras quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejaron reviews. Realmente me levantan el ánimo, Gracias!_


	11. XI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, y no los quiero... pero si me regalan a la pareja del fic me los quedaría con mucho gusto XD Eso sí, la historia es mía... toda mía! Muajajaja! O.oU**

* * *

**Warnings: No leer si eres homo fóbico, porque no toleraré un reprimenda por eso! YAOI, Naraku x Sesshoumaru.**

**Aviso: (esto es para Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo) Perdón! TOT Voy a ocupar tu método para hacer diálogos porque ya no me salen los guiones TOT.

* * *

**

"_Pensamientos"_

.-Diálogos-

(Comentarios)

* * *

Naraku seguía esperando a que el youkai se vistiera... tal vez con intenciones no muy puras ahora que Kurotsuki se había dormido.

Lo miraba lujuriosamente y ya casi no había rastro de la amabilidad con que había tratado antes a Sesshoumaru.

.-Vamos... apúrate! Ya tienes la ropa que necesitas...-

.-No voy a ponerme eso!-

.-Necesitas ponerte ropa limpia.-

.-No quiero verme igual que tú.-

.-No tengo más ropa.-

.-Grrrr...-

El youkai hizo una mueca y miró el kimono que le había lanzado Naraku para que se vistiera. Él no iba a ponerse eso... por ningún motivo! Hizo a un lado la ropa y miró al hanyou desafiante.

.-Vamos... por favor...- intentó Naraku en un tono más amable.

.-No.-

Naraku tuvo que darse por vencido, Sesshoumaru era el ser más terco que había conocido en su vida. Meditó una rato hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a Kagura.

Sonriendo para sí salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto donde, supuso, debía hallarse Kagura, pero no la encontró. Maldiciendo en voz baja decidió llamar a Kanna para usar su espejo y localizar a Kagura. La niña no apareció como siempre lo hacía: unos instantes después de haber sido llamada, y Naraku se resignó a buscarla por las habitaciones del castillo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos le pareció oír murmullos en el cuarto a su derecha, u abrió la puerta... y adentro estaban Kanna, Kagura y Hakkudoshi, los dos últimos mirando el espejo de la niña albina.

.-Kagura...-

La mujer lo miró con extremo desagrado. -¿Qué quieres?-

.-Necesito que traiges un kimono limpio para Sesshoumaru.-

Kagura abrió mucho los ojos, como si no hubiese entendido... o como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

.-¿Qué¿Cómo demonios crees que voy a hacer eso? El castillo está lleno de sirvientes y además está Inuyasha!-

.-No me importa. Hazlo rápido.- Naraku se dio vuelta para irse, pero escuchó uno de los comentarios que hacía Hakkudoshi y volteó para mirar al niño.

.-Vamos Kagura! Sal ahora. Y mientras antes traigas ese kimono será mejor...- el niño parecía desesperado por que el Sesshoumaru se cambiara de ropa... y así, con suerte, él podría ver un poco más de acción...

.-¿Por qué será mejor, Hakkudoshi?- Naraku se acercó al niño.

.-Tú no eres el único que quiere verlo desnudo...-

Kagura enrojeció al oír la respuesta de Hakkudoshi y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Naraku se movió, incómodo por la actitud del niño.

.-No eres muy pequeño para estar viendo estas cosas?-

.-Yo soy una parte de ti, quiero ver lo que tú ves... Exijo mi derecho!-

.-Tú no tienes derechos! Él es mío!- Naraku se fue de la pieza de Kanna dando un portazo y Hakkudoshi volvió a concentrarse en el espejo de Kanna en el que se veía a un molesto Sesshoumaru lanzando el kimono de Naraku a la otra punta de la habitación.

* * *

Kagura iba volando sobre su pluma en dirección al castillo de Sesshoumaru.

"_Ese pervertido de Naraku... no es capaz ni de hacer algo por ese youkai al que, se supone, adora tanto..."_

Miró hacia adelante. Ya podía vislumbrar el castillo de Sesshoumaru. Se acomodó un poco en su pluma (cómo es que no se le duermen los pies cuando vuela en esa posición tan incómoda?) y suspiró.

"_Bueno...ya voy llegando al dichoso castillo... ojalá que ese estorbo de Inuyasha no me dé muchas dificultades..."_

Bojó ante la entrada y dio una vuelta alrededor del castillo buscando la pieza de Sesshoumaru.

Escudriñó cada ventana abierta buscando la habitación más lujosa. Después de la segunda vuelta le pareció oír ruidos provenientes del bosque acercándose, así es que se apuró y entró por la ventana en la habitación que vió más amplia y hurgó en el clóset.

"_Bien..."_

Suspiró con alivio al ver que había acertado y que el clóset en el que estaba hurgando era el de Sesshoumaru. Sacó a toda prisa un kimono rojo, saltó la ventana y alzó el vuelo justo a tiempo para ver desde su pluma a Inuyasha y CIA salir del bosque en dirección al castillo.

.-Puedo oler a Kagura... estoy seguro!-

Inuyasha siguió el rastro de olor que había dejado Kagura alrededor del castillo y enfureció al oler su aroma dentro de la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Entró él también y olfateó hasta el clóset seguido por su grupo.

.-Estuvo revolviendo su ropa... esa puta...- Inuyasha arisco la nariz al oler la escencia de la mujer entre las ropas de su hermano.

.-Uuuuuyyyy! El perrito está celoso...- se burló Shippo.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

.-Cállate enano estúpido!-

.-Ay! No seas así Inuyasha, admite que te gusta... te gustaría que ese cachorro hubiese sido tuyo, verdad?-

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Intentó sacudir la cabeza negativamente, pero no pudo. Se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra dejando a Kagome con ganas de coserle la boca a Shippo.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, Naraku oyó los gemidos de Kurotsuki. El cachorro realmente gemía fuerte... siguió caminando son dejar oír los incesantes llantos del pequeño, y cuando estuvo frente a su puerta se detuvo un momento al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru.

.-Silencio... ya comiste¿Qué demonios quieres?...-

La voz delo youkai sonaba irritada, y Naraku titubeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

.-Sesshoumaru?-

.-Qué demonios quieres ahora? Ya te fije que no voy a ponerme eso!- alegó señalando con un dedo el kimono de Naraku.

El youkai se veía de muy mal humor, y gimiendo en su regazo se hallaba el pequeño Kurotsuki.

.-Ya lo sé... mandé a Kagura a buscarte un kimono limpio.-

Sesshoumaru resopló.

.-¿Pasa algo?-

.-Necesito comer...-

Naraku tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de tener comida en el castillo... y menos las cantidades industriales que de seguro necesitaba Sesshoumaru diariamente.

Mientras tanto, Kurotsuki continuaba gimiendo y Sesshoumaru estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

.-Ehhhhhhhh... será mejor que vaya a buscarte algo de comer...-

Naraku salió apresuradamente de la habitación y se dirigió nuevamente donde Kanna maldiciéndose interiormente por no haber previsto que tendría que alimentar a un youkai hambriento.

Cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaba la niña, no se dignó a entrar, sólo le dio las instrucciones desde la puerta y se fue, y desde afuera escuchó a Hakkudoshi diciéndole a Kanna que si encontraba un buen afrodisíaco que echarle al desayuno, podrían ver acción muy pronto.

El hanyou volvió a su cuarto casi tan malhumorado como el mismo Sesshoumaru. Se recostó en el futon y cerró los ojos.

Kurotsuki seguía llorando, y Sesshoumaru parecía desesperado por callarle.

.-Cálmate enano¿Qué demonios necesitas? Silencio!-

"_Maldición... Todo esto me pasa por no tener experiencia... y para peor lo único que tengo as mano para ayudarme es un violador pervertido..."_ (Cómo adoro a ese violador pervertido! XD)

Después de un rato que al youkai se le hizo eterno, el cachorro se cansó de llorar y se quedó dormido en el regazo de Sesshoumaru hipando de vez en cuando.

.-Al fin un poco de silencio...- suspiró Naraku.

Sesshoumaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

.-¿Qué!-

El youkai dejó de mirarlo y se acomodó un poco en el futon tratando de taparse con una frazada.

Naraku se quedó observándolo un rato mientras una de sus manos se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo del youkai. Comenzó a tocarle el brazo suavemente, para luego subir hasta el hombro del youkai. Se inclinó un poco hacia él y comenzó a acercar también su cuerpo mientras su mano acariciaba el largo cuello del youkai, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel.

Al ver que Sesshoumaru no oponía resistencia, hizo bajar su mano lentamente por el bien formado abdomen hasta las piernas del youkai. A pesar de que lo estaba tocando a través de una frazada, Naraku no pudo evitar el entusiasmarse con el contacto, por lo que acercó su cuerpo imprudentemente rápido al de Sesshoumaru y pasó una pierna sobre los muslos del youkai. Su mano se retiró de su lugar y quedó posada en su estómago. Suavemente depositó un beso en el hombro de Sesshoumaru y apoyó después su cabeza, quedando pegado a él.

Sesshoumaru se irritó al sentir el atrevimiento de Naraku, y si no hubiese tenido a Kurotsuki en los brazos le habría dado una paliza que lo habría dejado inválido. Pero no quería que su cachorro se despertase y comenzara a llorar de nuevo, crispándole los nervios, así es que se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver a Naraku.

* * *

Kagura volaba sobre su pluma en dirección al castillo de Naraku, llevando junto a ella el kimono limpio para Sesshoumaru. Involuntariamente alargó una mano y toco la suave tela, pensando en cómo luciría el youkai llevándolo puesto.

Suspiró, quitó su mano y volvió a concentrarse en dirigir su pluma al castillo de su amo, lamentándose interiormente por haber permitido que Naraku llegase primero a Sesshoumaru.

(Ése fue el gran aporte de Kagura...)

* * *

Al oír que la puerta se habría Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos y se incorporó de un salto causando que Naraku resbalara su cabeza de su hombro y se diera contra el suelo.

.-Ay!- El hanyou hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Kurotsuki despertó y cayó rodando por el brusco movimiento de Sesshoumaru llorando.

Sesshoumaru miró visiblemente molesto a quien había abierto la puerta... que resultó ser Kanna llevando su desayuno.

La niña se acercó mientras Naraku se incorporaba y miraba la porción de Sesshoumaru... él tampoco había comido... y el desayuno de Sesshoumaru se veía bastante bien...

Kanna dejó la comida junto al youkai, dio la media vuelta, y se fue cerrándola tras de sí.

Sesshoumaru se puso el cachorro al pecho y lo sujetó con una mano, mientras con la otra se acercaba, desconfiado, un poco de comida a la boca. Miró mientras con la otra se acercaba, desconfiado, un poco de comida a la boca. Miró a Naraku inquisitivamente, como si en el rostro del, de pronto, hambriento hanyou, fuera a encontrar la respuesta de si su comida estaba envenenada o no.

A Naraku se le hacía agua la boca, y alargó una mano hacia el desayuno del youkai para sacar un poco.

.-Grrrrrrrrr...!-

.-Qué! Tengo hambre!-

Sesshoumaru quitó su desayuno del alcance de la mano de Naraku y comenzó a comer mirando al hanyou de reojo.

Naraku sintió cómo le rugían las tripas... debió haber pedido desayuno para él también... y pensó que si iba a sacarle un poco a Sesshoumaru, tendría que distraerlo... y nuevamente acercó su mano al cuerpo del youkai y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen.

Sesshoumaru se sobresaltó al sentir a Naraku, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que esta vagara por su estómago y luego bajara hasta sus piernas. El youkai dejó de comer para vigilar mejor las acciones de Naraku. Sintió cómo el hanyou hacía retroceder su mano hacia su estómago y lego pasaba bajo la frazada que cubría sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciarlas lentamente. Naraku acarició la estrecha cintura y se acercó al borde de la parte inferior del kimono del youkai, causando e éste a soltar un débil gruñido.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, el hanyou desató el nudo que mantenía sujeto el kimono de Sesshoumaru y metió su mano. Sesshoumaru jadeó. Definitivamente Naraku había llegado demasiado lejos. Intentó apartar la mano intrusa de su entrepierna... pero la sensación de endurecimiento ahogó todas las iniciativas de detener a Naraku. El youkai tensó las piernas sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba con cada movimiento de la mano de Naraku.

.-Hnnnnnnnnnnnn...-

.-Dijiste algo?- Naraku lo miró insinuadoramente y acercó su rostro al torso del youkai y comenzó a subir rozándolo con los labios.

.-No dije nad... aahhhhhhhh...-

Sesshoumaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró las ojos. Naraku siguió rozando su cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar al pezón desocupado del youkai (ya que en el otro tenía al cachorro :S ...Qué les enseñan a sus hijos! O.O). Una vez allí se lo metió en la boca acariciándolo con la lengua.

.-Y-ya... basta...-

.-No quieres que siga?-

.-Detente...!-

.-Seguro que no quieres que te dé un poco más?- preguntó retirando su boca del pezón de Sesshoumaru. –mmmmmm... sabía que algún día podría sacar leche de aquí...- murmuró dando una lamida más al pezón del youkai.

Y siguió como si Sesshoumaru jamás le hubiera ordenado en su habitual tono autoritario, pero ahora mezclado con jadeos, que se detuviera. Su mano comenzó a moverse más rápido, masajeando el miembro erecto del youkai.

* * *

Sentado frente al espejo de Kanna estaba Hakkudoshi babeando...

.-Lo lograste Kanna¿ Qué le echaste al desayuno? Debe haber sido un afrodisíaco muy bueno... quiero que le pongas una doble ración para la próxima. Ahora podré ver mi anhelada acción...-

Se acercó más al espejo de la niña y siguió mirando con deleite la escena.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arqueó la espalda sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer su espalda, y sólo reaccionó cuando notó que Naraku dejaba de atenderlo.

.-Qué demo...- el youkai abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la imagen de un Naraku parcialmente recostado sobre sus piernas y engullendo su desayuno le quitó esa idea de la mente. –Quítate imbécil!-

Naraku levantó el rostro y le lanzó un sonrisa torcida.

.-Pensabas que iba a complacerte? Tal vez después, pero ahora debo recoger el fruto de mi trabajo.-

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo que contrastaba perfectamente con la respiración agitada y el sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Se quitó a Naraku de encima y miró la miseria que iba quedando sobre la bandeja.

.-Esto ya fue suficiente, me largo de aquí- El youkai se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Naraku, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla ésta se abrió y entro Kagura con el kimono limpio para Sesshoumaru en brazos.

Se lo entregó y se fue sin decir una palabra. El youkai miró su kimono rojo y se dio vuelta.

Naraku sonrió.

.-Ahora sí puedes vestirte... y podríamos terminar lo que empezamos.- agregó mirando la erección insatisfecha que se marcaba en el traje del youkai.

.-Eso es en lo único que piensas ¿verdad?- Sesshoumaru miró a Naraku agresivamente y miró después a Kurotsuki, que ya se había acurrucado otra vez para dormir.

.-y cuál vendría siendo el problema? No creo que tú puedas negar que te gusta... y que sientes la necesidad imperiosa de calmar esa erección que yo acogería entre mis labios con mucho gusto.-

El youkai miró hacia otro lado y resopló con disgusto ante las insinuaciones de Naraku. No iba a caer de nuevo, no tan fácilmente.

Continuará...algún día...

* * *

_N /A: Síííí! Después de más de un mes me digné a dar la cara con el cap. 11 nn _

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews: _**Elen-Ses, Kagome-Artemis, Kashou no Tsuki, Angel of Gemini, Aki Chan o.O, Utena-Chan y Eiri Saiyuki.**

_Si me olvidé de alguien pueden mandarme un tomatazo o una guillotina xD_


	12. XII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia me pertenece! Y si Rumiko me cede a la pareja del fic no me quejaría XD.**

**Warnings: YAOI Naraku/Sesshoumaru ...No leas si eres homofóbico!

* * *

**

"_Pensamientos"_

(Comentarios)

.-Diálogos-

* * *

Sesshoumaru gruñó y miró a su alrededor buscando algún mueble detrás del cual pudiera cambiarse para que Naraku no lo viera, pero en la habitación no había nada más que el futon y un armario.

.-Y bien? – preguntó Naraku lamiéndose los labios –aceptas?

El youkai lo miró fríamente y se decidió por cambiarse ahí mismo, pero de todos modos no aceptaría que Naraku lo tocara. Caminó hacia el futon y depositó a Kurotsuki entre las sábanas, junto a la almohada y se alejó en caso de que al hanyou se le ocurriera tirársele encima para que no aplastara al cachorro. Y debido a su orgullo se dio vuelta, no tenía planeado vestirse mostrándoselo todo a ese pervertido de Naraku.

.-Vamos... no es nada que yo no haya visto antes...-

Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso al alegato. Dejó el kimono limpio en el suelo y se quitó la parte superior de su kimono lentamente... dejándolo resbalar por la espalda... tal y como lo había hecho antes, cuando se había negado a admitir que había estado fantaseando de nuevo. Después se quitó el resto, lentamente, y se agachó para tomar el kimono limpio.

Evidentemente Naraku no pudo resistir aquella posición, porque se levantó, se acercó rápidamente a Sesshoumaru y, antes de que éste pudiera ponerse alguna prenda, lo abrazó por la espalda presionando su semi-erección contra el trasero del youkai.

.-Ya que estamos así... terminemos con lo que empezamos hace un rato.-

.-Si tanto lo deseas... recuéstate en el futon y abre las piernas, es mi turno de ser el seme...- contestó Sesshoumaru en un último intento de detener a Naraku, pensando que era muy probable que el hanyou no quisiera bajar al nivel de uke... y por lo tanto lo dejaría en paz.

.-Qué?-

.-Ya me oíste... dijiste que querías complacerme, y ese es el mejor modo.-

.-No voy a rebajarme de nivel.!- alegó Naraku.

.-Pues yo no volveré a ser uke... no quiero más cachorros...en cambio tú eres un hanyou, no puedes engendrar nada, y si pudieras sería una desgracia porque en vez de un cachorro negro tendríamos una araña albina. (Qué repulsivo! . Prefiero a Kurotsuki en vez de un bicho blanco. XP)-

.-Jamás...-

Naraku soltó a Sesshoumaru y se sentó en el futon con las piernas cruzadas en actitud de protesta. El youkai sonrió para sus adentros y terminó de vestirse.

* * *

Hakkudoshi se retorcía de rabia, y Kagura de celos.

.-Cómo pudo! Lo dejó ir! Íbamos a llegar a la mejor parte!-

.-Mejor así...- murmuró Kagura apesumbrada.

.-¿Cómo que mejor así? Ya iban entrando en calor! Te lo perdiste todo porque te demoraste mucho en ir a buscar ese kimono...-

Kagura sintió un horrible acceso de celos carcomiéndola por dentro. Se levantó y se fue a su pieza dando un portazo al salir.

* * *

Sesshoumaru terminó de acomodarse la ropa y se puso los zapatos, se acercó al futon y tomó a Kurotsuki en brazos mirando de reojo a Naraku que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

.-Me voy.-

Naraku no respondió.

El youkai se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. ¿Dónde estaría la salida? Lo único que veía eran pasillos y puertas, además de los cadáveres de los ex-sirvientes de Naraku. Decidió seguir el rastro que había dejado Kagura el entrar al castillo... y si de todas formas no lograba salir ¿qué importancia tenía hacer un hoyo en la pared?

Una vez afuera (por fortuna para Naraku ninguna pared salió perjudicada XD) Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente: el campo de energía. Durante un rato le buscó algún agujero, pero al parecer Naraku se había encargado de mantenerlo en perfecto estado, porque no encontró nada.

Estaba sumido en un debate interno entre ir a buscar al hanyou o quedarse ahí hasta que sintió una mano libidinosa pasar muy cerca de su trasero.

.-Qué quieres ahora.-

.-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para salir... sabía que tu orgullo te impediría pedírmela...-

.-Solo sácame de aquí.-

.-Qué modales...- Naraku abrió un hueco en el campo de energía y Sesshoumaru pasó sin dignarse a mirar atrás.

"_Tal vez debería rebajarme al nivel de uke... después de todo, no puede ser tan malo."_

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba junto a Kagome por los jardines del castillo.

.-Inuyasha... no debes dejar que los comentarios de Shippo te incomoden... es sólo un niño! Además, no entiendo por qué le haces caso y te preocupas... eso no tendría por qué molestarte.-

La chica tomó a Inuyasha de la mano, pero el hanyou la soltó de inmediato.

.-Tú no entiendes... nunca entiendes!

.-Pero...-

Inuyasha le tapó la boca con una mano.

.-No digas nada... se está acercando.-

En ese momento Sesshoumaru descendió del cielo en una nube de ... veneno?

.-Sesshoumaru...-

.-Volviste! Te hizo algo Naraku? A dónde te llevó? De dónde sacaste esa ropa? Es de Naraku? Cómo está el cachorro? -

Kagome hacía preguntas incesantemente sin notar que Inuyasha miraba con embeleso a su hermano.

.-Kagomeeeee!- Shippo se acercaba corriendo seguido de Miroku, Sango y algunos sirvientes curiosos.

.-Hola!-

.-Ya volvió ese?- preguntó señalando a Sesshoumaru con una mueca en el rostro.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama.- dijo Kiel inclinando la cabeza. –se le ofrece algo?-

.-Necesito comer... –

.-Voy prepararle desayuno y se lo serviré en el comedor... espero que ese mitad bestia no le haya hecho pasar hambre.-

Por algún motivo, oír que su sirviente llamaba a Naraku 'mitad bestia' le hacía hervir la sangre al youkai. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea y se dirigió a la entrada de su castillo.

Una vez en el comedor, Kiel le llevó su estola y un contundente desayuno al youkai, y mientras éste comía Miroku se le acercó y preguntó:

.-No estás esperando otro cachorro ¿verdad?-

Sesshoumaru se atoró y tosió hasta que el alimento siguió bajando por su garganta.

.-¿Qué!-

.-Sólo quería saber si Naraku te había hecho algo!- protestó el moje con voz inocente.

.-Pues si hubiera sido por él, estaría esperando otro. Tuvimos sólo un adelanto.-

.-Ja! Sabía!- saltó Shippo desde la otra punta de la habitación. –No pueden contenerse ni siquiera cuando están criando ¿verdad?-

.-Pero no tendrías por qué tener un hijo de nuevo... ¿es que los demonios no conocen los anticonceptivos?- preguntó Kagome. (El único motivo por el que aparece en este fic es porque tenía la misión de controlar la natalidad XD)

.-Los qué?...-

.-La salvación de Miroku!- se burló Shippo.

.-Silencio...- susurró el monje, nervioso al ver la expresión de Sango.

.-Un anticonceptivo es algo que evita que tengas más bebés.-

.-Kagome... esto es un caso perdido. Si ya tuvieron un adelanto ahora que el cachorro tiene solo unos días de vida, debería quedarte claro que son un par de calientes! Vas a quedar en la ruina si decides proveerlos!- alegó Shippo

.-Mmmmmmm... pero supongo que Jinenji tendrá algunas hierbas que nos serán muy útiles...-

.-Si voy a tomar anticonceptivos o no debería elegirlo yo.- le espetó Sesshoumaru.

.-Sólo intentaba ayudarte!- protestó Kagome haciendo un (patético XD) puchero.

.-No voy a necesitar nada porque no seré uke de nuevo.-

.-Pues si andas tan necesitado, Inuyasha está disponible! Y creo que no le importaría mucho ser tu uke...- dijo Shippo sin enterarse de el daño que estaba por causar.

El hanyou palideció. Tragó saliva y evadió la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

.-Yo... lo mejor será que me vaya...- Inuyasha se levantó y salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Y antes de que terminara de cerrar la puerta apareció Rin gritando.

.-Sesshoumaru-samaaa! A dónde se había ido? Está bien? Su hermano estaba muy preocupado... Hola Kurotsuki!- la niña se acercó corriendo a ver al cachorro, y advirtió que tenía los ojos abiertos. –Oye! No estás muy chiquitito para abrir los ojos? Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin puede ver de qué color son?-

El youkai asintió y Rin lo tomó en brazos para verlo mejor.

.-Mmmmmm... son como de un castaño rojizo...-

.-Jajaja...Qué pena!- rió Shippo – si hasta en el color de ojos tenía que salir ganado ese 'padre responsable' de Naraku...-

Definitivamente ese zorrito ya había sobrepasado el límite de su paciencia... Sesshoumaru lo tomó por la cola y le dirigió una mirada de hielo.

.-Una palabra más y te convertirás en el tapete de la entrada.-

Shippo tragó saliva y miró al resto de los presentes suplicante.

.-Que no van a hacer nada? Me está amenazando! A mí! A un niño indefenso! No es mi culpa que él se ande metiendo con el primer híbrido que se le pase por dela...- no pudo seguir hablando. Sesshoumaru lo había soltado y ahora el niño se hallaba estampado de boca contra el suelo.

.-Que rápido se les va la inocencia a los niños hoy en día ¿no?-

.-Silencio Miroku.- lo calló Sango.

Sesshoumaru terminó de desayunar, y se abrigó con su estola. Rin le entregó al cachorro y juntos salieron al jardín.

.-Rin va con Jaken-sama a recoger flores... Rin volverá más tarde!- la niña se fue corriendo, y Sesshoumaru se acercó a una figura que se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, junto al río que corría cerca del castillo.

.-Inuyasha... tienes que explicarme algo.-

El hanyou no contestó. Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a él intentando buscar los ojos dorados que lo rehuían.

.-Ya sé que ese zorro es un pequeño puto, pero... por qué te afectas tanto?-

.-Es que acaso nadie se da cuenta? Odio a ese maldito de Naraku! Lo odio! Lo odio por lo que te hizo y...-

.-Y..?-

.-Lo odio por haberte tenido... antes que yo...-

.-Qué?-

.-Yo te quería para mí, Sesshoumaru... tú ibas a ser mío! Podríamos haber formado nuestra propia familia... y no tendrías porqué haber sido tú el uke... yo podría haber usado la perla de Shikón para convertirme en un youkai completo... habríamos sido felices!-

.-Pero...-

.-Yo sólo quería ser tuyo...hermano...- Inuyasha acercó sus labios a los del youkai aspirando sus suave aroma a cerezos, pero Sesshoumaru corrió la cara.

.-Qué pretendes con esto... engañarme? Es alguno de los planes de tu grupo para atraer a Naraku?-

.-No...-

.-Mientes... tú amas a esa sacerdotisa gritona...-

.-¿En serio crees que amaría a una mujer como ella? Se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza por delante... es sólo una niña suelta!-

.-Pues lo dices muy tarde.-

.-No. Aún no es tarde... tú no amas a Naraku, aún puedes quedarte conmigo... llevar una vida juntos. Yo aceptaré a Kurotsuki como si fuera mi hijo...-

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie. No tenía planeado seguir hablando de eso con su medio hermano. Para empezar él no sentía nada por ese híbrido de Inuyasha... y tampoco estaba seguro de poder afirmar que no se quedaría con Naraku.

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero Inuyasha lo tomó de la mano, refrenándolo.

.-Espera...-

El youkai se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermano a la cara, e Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para besarlo...

* * *

Hakkudoshi, que había seguido uno a uno los pasos de Sesshoumaru a través del espejo de Kanna, se quedó boquiabierto al ver la escena... Naraku tenía que enterarse de esto! Salió a toda prisa de la habitación llevando a Kanna consigo y se dirigió donde el hanyou.

.-Naraku! Tienes que ver esto!-

.-Qué demonios te pasa!-

.-Mira a tu fiel pareja... Kanna, muéstrale.-

La niña se arrodilló ante Naraku y en su espejo apareció la imagen de dos hermanos besándose apasionadamente bajo un árbol.

"_Cómo se atreve..."

* * *

_

_N /A: Cap. 12! Como estaba de vacaciones me demoré poquito ad Espero les guste._

_Agradezco los reviews de:_**Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo, Elen-Sess, Utena1886, Yoko-kurama-shaka, Kashou no Tsuki y Deed Bluer**. _Gracias!_


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... pero la historia me pertenece! Mía! Sólo mía! Muajajajaj! O.oU Bueno... si Rumiko me cede la pareja del fic la aceptaría con mucho gusto XD**

**Warnings: Esto es YAOI! Y si eres homo fóbico no leas o el trauma no te lo va a quitar nadie! XDD Esto es un Naraku x Sesshoumaru. ¬¬

* * *

**

_"Pensamientos"_

.-Diálogos-

(Comentarios)

* * *

Mientras observaba el beso robado, Naraku sentía tinieblas invadiéndolo por dentro. Se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo... Sesshoumaru sería incapaz de hacerle eso! No dejó de mirar hasta que Inuyasha separó sus labios de los de su hermano y lo abrazó teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al cachorro.

.-Ya basta. Kanna, quita esa condenada imagen de mi vista.-

La niña obedeció.

* * *

.-Sesshoumaru...- susurró Inuyasha con suavidad en el oído de su hermano. El hanyou intentó apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del youkai, pero éste se alejó.-...por favor...no puedes negarme esto... es todo lo que quiero... hace tanto tiempo que quería decirte que... que yo...- se acercó de nuevo a Sesshoumaru dispuesto a besarlo, mas su hermano lo quitó del camino y se quedó mirándolo desconfiadamente.-...que yo te amo... y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar por ti... y me aseguraré de que nadie más te toque. Voy a quitar a Naraku de nuestro camino para que podamos vivir juntos y felices.- Inuyasha le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a su hermano y le dedicó una mirada llena de sincera esperanza.

Sesshoumaru tembló y miró a Kurotsuki que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Sintió un leve acceso de frustración pensando en que Naraku jamás le había dicho algo como eso... jamás le había demostrado algo más que lujuria, y que las pocas veces que le había abrazado, besado o hablado con ternura había sido para disculparse... o para pedir sexo. Pero...¿qué más tenía derecho a pedir? Naraku sólo lo quería para satisfacer su lujuria, y sólo se había acostado con él para engendrar a Kurotsuki. Y no le importaba cuántas veces el hanyou le dijera que eran pareja... Sesshoumaru, a estas alturas, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Apesumbrado, el youkai le dio la espalda a su hermano que aún lo miraba expectante y se dirigió a su castillo sintiendo que lo que le quedaba de orgullo acababa de caer al suelo y romperse en trozos.

.-He-hermano... espera!- Inuyasha lo siguió.

* * *

El youkai se estiró con pereza y se incorporó de la roca en la que estaba apoyado. El taiyoukai de las tierras del oeste se estaba debilitando, podía sentirlo...

Ése era el momento que había estado esperando.

Ya lo tenía todo decidido, y ése híbrido con orejas de perro no le sería ninguna molestia. Tenía que atacar cuanto antes. Tomó sus espadas y se puso de pie sonriendo. Había estado espiando a Sesshoumaru desde que se había enterado de que estaba en cinta, y para eso no tenía que estar necesariamente cerca del youkai. No por nada era llamado 'ojos de halcón, Ryen'. Podía vigilar a Sesshoumaru aún estando a una larga distancia, y ahora toda su vigilancia rendiría sus frutos.

Los poderes del lord de las tierras del oeste eran respetados por todos en la región, y si a eso se agregaban las habilidades del temido híbrido Naraku se obtenía una criatura extremadamente poderosa.

Era por eso que el cachorro le parecía un potencial formidable.

Comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo de Sesshoumaru y desenvainó sus 2 espadas para eliminar cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

* * *

Mientras Sesshoumaru caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Inuyasha lo seguía paso a paso.

.-Sesshoumaru... por favor...-

El youkai entró en una de las varias habitaciones que se veían desde el pasillo y se sentó entre los cajones. Inuyasha se quedó de pie. Iba a acercarse cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión y el desmoronamiento de una de las paredes del castillo.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó de un salto y fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos. Tal vez por culpa del zumbido no escuchó los gritos de sus sirvientes y sólo reaccionó cuando sintió una katana atravesarle el estómago y otra el pecho... a escasos centímetros del cuello de Kurotsuki.

El youkai intentó avanzar hacia adelante y deshacerse de las katanas que lo atravesaban desde la espalda, pero le resultó imposible porque Ryen seguía presionando las espadas contra él.

.-S-suéltame...-

Ryen se limitó a sonreír mientras retiraba las katanas con fuerza del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. El youkai se tambaleó un poco pero siguió de pie mientras contenía un pequeño gemido de agonía..

.-Grrrrrrrrrrr...-

Inuyasha gruñó con desesperación sin acertar a atacar a Ryen quien ahora se encontraba frente a Sesshoumaru sonriendo sádicamente. Alargó una mano para tomar al cachorro, pero fue detenido por Sesshoumaru en un último intento de defensa.

Ryen sonrió de nuevo y tocó la herida en el pecho del youkai.

.-Duele¿verdad?-

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo con odio mientras apretaba los dientes para contener el gemido que se acrecentaba en su pecho.

.-Ya basta!- Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero e intentó atacar a Ryen a pesar de que las paredes obstruían el paso de su espada. El youkai sonrió y detuvo a Colmillo de acero con absoluta facilidad usando sus espadas.

.-Es inútil, híbrido.- con un ágil movimiento Ryen quitó a Colmillo de acero de las manos de Inuyasha usando una de sus espadas mientras ponía la otra en el cuello del hanyou. –Una escoria como tú no es rival para mí... ahora quítate...- el youkai se dio vuelta rápidamente y lanzó una de sus espadas a una de las figuras que se acercaba corriendo dispuesta a atacarle.

.-Kiel!...- Los sirvientes se detuvieron. Namiko se arrodilló ante el cuerpo inerte del sirviente cuyo pecho había sido atravesado por la katana.

.-No puede ser...- el grupo de Inuyasha se acercaba a toda prisa atraído por los gritos.

Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción para salir del alcance de la espada de Ryen y atacar con sus garras. El youkai sonrió y esquivó el ataque empujando al hanyou contra una pared.

.-Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome a pesar de que el hanyou no había sufrido ningún daño. (Pobre histérica xDD)

Ryen dio media vuelta, se dirigió al cuerpo de Kiel que sangraba abundantemente y retiró la espada de su pecho. Namiko retrocedió.

.-Al próximo que se me acerque lo partiré en dos... ya me harté de tanta amabilidad.-

Guardó sus espadas y lanzó una bomba de veneno que explotó e el piso afectando principalmente al Inu-gumi. Se dirigió hacia Sesshoumaru, quien respiraba irregularmente y se había apoyado en una pared sosteniendo con fuerza el cachorro contra su pecho sangrante.

.-Bueno... yo ya me tengo que ir... y me llevo mi trofeo.- susurró alargando sus manos una vez más para tomar a Kurotsuki. Sesshoumaru gruñó desafiante. –Mmmmm... interesante... te estás muriendo y sabes que de todos modos ya gané... pero insistes en pretender proteger a tu hijo.- sonrió cruelmente y desenvainó un de sus espadas poniendo la punta en el cuello del youkai. –Se acabó en jueguito.-

Sesshoumaru gimió en agonía e intentó caer de rodillas en el suelo, pero estaba firmemente sujeto por la katana que la había atravesado el cuello... y lo mantenía clavado contra la pared.

Ryen tomó al cachorro y quitó su espada del cuello de Sesshoumaru.

.-Fue un gusto conocerte... y no te preocupes, tu pequeño cachorro está en buenas manos.- Se dio vuelta e intentó salir por la pared que había destruido, pero Inuyasha le obstruyó el paso.

.-Ya me quitaste lo único que quería... no te dejaré salir de aquí con vida, tendrás que eliminarme también.-

.-Como quieras.- Ryen apuntó a Inuyasha con su espada.

.-Inuyasha... espera... – llamó Miroku débilmente -...déjalo ir... podemos recuperarlo después, pero si mueres ahora ya no habrá más esperanzas...-

.-No me importa.- Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. -Voy a acabar con él ahora, lo voy a mandar al otro mun...-

El hanyou cayó de rodillas mirando la sangre que manaba a borbotones del tajo que le abría el vientre.

.-Pues deberías haberlo hecho rápido en vez de hablar tantas estupideces.- sonrió Ryen.

Se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando un río de sangre tras de sí.

Nadie se movió, los sirvientes, aún atónitos se quedaron ahí, y sólo acertaron a atender a su amo cuando éste gimió de nuevo e intentó levantarse, sólo para caer de nuevo al suelo.

* * *

El hanyou caminaba nervioso por la habitación. Aún no acababa de convencerse de que Sesshoumaru lo hubiese traicionado... y menos con ese estúpido de Inuyasha. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para conseguir la aceptación de Sesshoumaru, ya no le quedaban más recursos... tendría que resignarse, para el youkai él no era más que el maldito que le había engendrado un hijo, y eso no cambiaría. Optó por verlo de nuevo a modo de despedida silenciosa, ya que dudaba en poder mirar a Sesshoumaru a la cara de nuevo.

.-Kanna...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero aún así la niña apreció ante él.-...muéstrame a Sesshoumaru.-

La niña se arrodilló ante el hanyou y este se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared.

Naraku esperó un poco antes de enfocar la imagen que aparecía ante él... ya no quería mirarlo...pero algo en su interior lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Demoró unos instantes en comprender que el líquido carmesí que inundaba el cuerpo del youkai era sangre...sangre...sangre! Se incorporó de un salto y pasó a llevar a Kanna cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. Tenía que ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru... esas heridas eran graves... tenía que hacer algo...

Atravesó el campo de energía a toda prisa y se desvaneció en una nube de veneno.

* * *

En el ala norte del castillo había montada una verdadera sala de hospital. Kiel, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha se recuperaban allí, pero no estaba Sesshoumaru. El youkai aún no despertaba, pero sus sirvientes lo conocían bien y sabían que no estaba entre sus preferencias despertarse junto a un sirviente, su medio hermano y un grupo de humanos a los que consideraba inferiores. Lo habían dejado en su pieza y uno de sus sirvientes debía permanecer a su lado día y noche esperando a que abriera los ojos.

El sirviente se encontraba mirando a su amo distraídamente cuando sintió la presencia maligna de Naraku en el castillo, pero no tenía permitido moverse de donde estaba excepto para ir al baño (XD), así es que apretó los puños y sacó un pequeño cuchillo para defender a su amo.

Los otros sirvientes también sintieron su presencia, y sacaron sus armas esperando un ataque que nunca llegaría.

.-Sesshoumaru...- Naraku se asomó al cuarto del youkai y cuando lo vio tendido en el futon lleno de vendas manchadas de sangre decidió que jamás iba a despedirse... que no iba a resignarse de nuevo. Aún no era tiempo para despedidas.

.-No te acerques...- susurró el sirviente apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo en su mano.

Naraku no respondió. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le decían. Todo su ser estaba enfocado en el demonio que yacía recostado boca arriba, vendado entero y manchado de sangre... y no había rastro del pequeño Kurotsuki.

.-Kurotsuki...- mustió Naraku, buscando algún indicio del pequeño.

.-¿Qué?- el sirviente relajó la mano y miró interrogante al hanyou.

.-Dónde está Kurotsuki...dónde está!-

El sirviente tragó saliva. Aún nadie había pensado en cómo explicarle a Naraku que su cachorro ya no estaba.

.-Ehhhh... bueno... no ésta...-

El hanyou gruñó con ira.

.-Qué demonios pasó!... por qué Sesshoumaru esta así... que le sucedió al cachorro... cuando me entere de quién tuvo la culpa yo...-

.-Ryen...- dejó escapar el sirviente soltando el arma.

.-Qué?-

.-F-fue Ryen... "Ryen ojos de halcón."...-

Naraku miró una vez más al youkai que seguía recostado en el futon sumido en la inconciencia. Bajó la mirada y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y sintiéndose culpable... jamás debió haber dejado a Sesshoumaru solo.

Salió del castillo enfocando toda su frustración y su odio en el maldito demonio que le había quitado su familia, pero mientras volaba en su nube de veneno las imágenes que aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza le decían que si él no se hubiera ido atemorizado por la presencia de Inuyasha nada habría pasado, y con cada imagen nueva el fondo de su conciencia le repetía que era culpable... culpable...culpable...

* * *

_N /A: Capítulo 13... después de tanto tiempo al fin me animé a terminarlo, de bonus voy a hacer un pequeño fan manga que sirva de apoyo al fic... después veré como lo distribuyo xDD_

_Y para qué decir que si Elen no me hubiera ejercido su salvadora presión sicológica no habría actualizado. n.n_

_Gracias a **Tsuki Eira, Julieta Darma, Lady Sesshoumaru, Kashou no tsuki, Runliney, Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo, Yoko-Kurama-Shaka, Elen-Ses, Yukina, Utena1886.**_

_Son muy importantes para mí._

_Gracias!_


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... con la excepción de Ryen, Kiel y Namiko, pero si Rumiko opta por cederme a la pareja del fic, la verdad es que no me quejo XD...pero la historia es mía! Róbala y morirás! Ò.Ó**

**Warnings: YAOI No lo leas si eres homo fóbico... no me hago responsable por traumas : )

* * *

**

.-No te parece lindo?- preguntó Ryen a una youkai de ojos oscuros que miraba con interés la bolita de pelo negro que temblaba de miedo en el regazo de Ryen.

.-Se supone que _esto_ es lo que va a solucionar nuestros problemas? Yo lo veo bastante pequeño...-

.-Pero crecerá... y será el youkai más fuerte de todo el Japón, y estará de nuestro lado.- Ryen sonrió.- Podremos conquistar todas las regiones del país si lo tenemos bajo nuestro mando.-

.-Aún falta mucho para que crezca... Míralo! No debe tener más de una semana de vida... y tendremos que esperar muchos años para convertirlo en la máquina asesina que queremos que sea. Mientras tanto sus padres podrían venir a buscarlo...-

.-Lo dudo.-

Ryen se sentó en el piso y apoyó la espalda en un árbol. No le cabía la menor duda de que el pequeño Kurotsuki les traería muchos problemas, pero la ambición de concretar su proyecto de toda la vida de tener a todo el Japón bajo su mando y recuperar las tierras que Inu-Taisho les había quitado a sus ancestros lo mantenía con la firme convicción de mantener al cachorro en su poder a cualquier precio.

.-Ataqué en el momento más indicado, Sesshoumaru estaba muy debilitado, y ese híbrido hijo bastardo del maldito que nos quitó nuestras tierras, por mucho que haya cobrado fama y gloria por toda la región resultó ser un pedazo de basura, lo mismo con su grupo de humanos. Los sirvientes del castillo no me estorbaron casi nada, ahora sólo me falta Naraku ya habremos terminado con los que podían causarnos más incomodidades, y el cachorro será nuestro.-se levantó y le alcanzó el cachorro a la youkai que no parecía muy convencida.-Creo que tiene hambre.-

.-Pretendes que YO lo alimente?-

.-Tú eres la mujer aquí.- le pasó a Kurotsuki con brusquedad, casi lanzándolo, dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando dejando a la chica atónita con el cachorro gimiendo en su regazo.

* * *

Aún no conseguía ni la energía suficiente para sentarse, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía moverse. Se limitó a posar los ojos en cualquier objeto relevante de la habitación que pudiera indicarle que hacía allí... y por qué tenía la inquietante sensación de que la angustia que sentía por dentro era más que solo por estar herido... y ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba herido. Su mirada se posó en un sirviente que yacía encogido sobre sí mismo a un lado del futon, sin darse cuenta de que su amo había despertado. Era un sirviente muy joven, demasiado joven, a ojos de Sesshoumaru no era más que un niño crecido, y por su postura se deducía que tenía miedo. El youkai tardó unos momentos en reconocer el cabello largo y despeinado, los tatuajes que duras penas lograba ver en la mano izquierda y las ropas de color oscuro que vestía el sirviente... hasta le pareció reconocer el cuchillo que estaba apretado fuertemente en su mano.

.-Aki...-

El joven tembló, pero no se movió de su posición.

.-Aki...- su voz era solo un hilo y parecía irse desvaneciendo más a cada segundo.

El joven apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo, pero siguió sin moverse, como si no quisiera enfrentar a su amo, como si sólo estuviera ahí por obligación.

.-Aki...- el youkai intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado... su voz era ahora casi un susurro.-Aki... mírame, es una orden.-

El sirviente levantó levemente la cabeza y lo miró por entre el cabello desordenado.

.-Diga, amo.-

.-Por qué no me puedo mover?.-

Aki lo miró incrédulo, lo cual era casi imperceptible debido al pelo que le tapaba la cara y a que aún seguía sentado en posición fetal.

.-Es que no lo recuerda señor?-

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos como fulminando a su sirviente con la mirada, tal vez pensando en que le tomaban el pelo, aquello no era gracioso. Estaba a punto de preguntar "Recordar qué?" cuando las imágenes empezaron a aparecer lentamente en su cabeza. Sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho para tocar a su pequeño Kurotsuki... pero no estaba. El dolor lo invadió de inmediato, tanto física como sicológicamente y se limitó a dejar su brazo en su lugar, agobiado por el punzante dolor en su pecho y mirar a su sirviente como esperando una explicación, esperando que le dijeran que su pequeño estaba bien, que el joven youkai encogido sobre sí mismo no hacía más que tener abrazado a Kurotsuki, esperando a que su amo se recuperara... que no fuera lo que estaba pensando en ése momento... que no fuera...

.-Dónde...- Sesshoumaru no alcanzó a terminar la frase colgada a su hilo de voz, su sirviente había vuelto a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos cerrando con fuerza los ojos y temblando angustiosamente. Esa angustia era la única explicación que necesitaba... su pequeño se había ido, las imágenes que rondaban por su cabeza no eran una pesadilla, y él no podía hacer nada...

A duras penas consiguió ladear la cabeza para no ver a su sirviente sintiéndose impotente, intentando que la expresión de rabia, humillación, angustia y desesperación no se marcara en sus facciones.

* * *

Naraku iba sintiendo que poco a poco la rabia lo consumía por dentro y le impedía pensar. Necesitaba sentarse y pensar en qué demonios haría ahora... se habían llevado a Kurotsuki y habían herido a Sesshoumaru, y él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el culpable, así es que por lógica fue a buscar a Kanna a su castillo, la niña le mostraría al ladrón. Ese tal Ryen ojos de halcón no se quedaría con su cachorro, ni su orgullo, ni sus esperanzas, ni su sueño de formar una familia.

Arrugó el ceño y siguió volando por los aires en su nube de veneno hasta que llegó a su lóbrego castillo y llamó a Kanna.

.-Kanna, muéstrame a Kurotsuki.- demandó Naraku mientras permanecía frente a la niña.

En el espejo de Kanna apareció borroso, pero después cobrando nitidez la imagen de un bosque en la que una youkai visiblemente molesta sujetaba en brazos al pequeño cachorro que se movía y retorcía sin parar.

.-Ésa imagen no me sirve Kanna, necesito saber dónde están. Intenta mostrarme la escena más de lejos, necesito reconocer el paisaje.-

La niña intentó alejar la imagen, pero al no saber lo que debía mostrar, la imagen se distorsionó y Kanna dijo en voz baja:

.-Si usted no me dice exactamente qué tengo que buscar, qué árbol es el que tengo que mostrarle, no podré hacerlo bien.-

Naraku gruñó, Kanna no le servía para éstas cosas y la región era muy grande como para buscar a Kurotsuki personalmente, tendría que enviar a sus insectos, pero lo consideró insuficiente, necesitaba resultados rápidos, más rápidos que sus insectos.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Hakudoshi en la cual se encontraba también Kagura.

.-Hakudoshi, necesito que salgas ahora y busques a Kurotsuki en la zona norte de la región...- después se dio vuelta para mirar a Kagura.-... y tú también, perra, búscalo en la zona éste de la región (creo que aún no se le olvida q la odia xDD).-

El niño miró a Naraku como sin entender.

.-Y tú que harás al respecto? No lo vas a buscar?-

.-Yo también, me encargaré de las dos regiones que faltan, pero de todos modos irás, eres mi extensión.-

.-Pero para hacer búsquedas tienes a tus monstruos y a tus insectos.-

.-Con ellos no basta, y no quiero hacer obvio que ando buscando a Kurotsuki, necesito que sean más cautelosos que de costumbre, sobre todo tú, perra.-

.-Bien... pero me la voy a cobrar. Kagura, andando.- murmuró Hakudoshi cambiando el tema.

El niño salió de la habitación empujando a Kagura. Naraku siguió mirando la puerta aún después de que sus extensiones se hubieran ido, le costaba reaccionar, aún estaba, de cierto modo, en un estado de shock, le costaba entender y procesar que un tal Ryen tenía a su cachorro. Finalmente salió de la habitación listo para planear un ataque en contra de esa youkai que tenía a su cachorro cuando lo había visto en el espejo de Kanna, pero por sobre todo, planear un ataque en contra de ese tal Ryen y sus malditos ojos de halcón.

* * *

Kurotsuki seguía retorciéndose y moviéndose en su regazo mientras gemía, ya debía llevar así unas dos horas, y ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Se levantó con brusquedad y se fue a buscar a Ryen, tan absorta en encontrar al maldito y quitarse la carga peluda de encima que no vio al niño albino que la observaba con disgusto, memorizaba su posición y daba media vuelta para irse.

* * *

Hakudoshi se rascó la cabeza... dónde demonios estaría Naraku? Tenía que informarle sobre su hallazgo, pero la región era demasiado grande para él, y para cualquiera. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, e iba a regresar al castillo y esperarlo ahí cuando sintió la presencia del hanyou desplazarse en su característica nube de veneno. Corrió tras él pensando en cómo demonios atraer su atención, hasta que se oyó una explosión y un árbol cayó en el sitio en le que el niño había visto a Kurotsuki.

La nube de veneno descendió y apareció Naraku furioso frente a Hakudoshi.

.-Imbécil... te dije que fueras cauteloso, ahora ese maldito de Ryen sabrá que lo estamos buscando...-

.-Silencio! Ese ruido no lo hice yo, viene de allá, es donde encontré a Kurotsuki.-

.-Kurotsuki?- Naraku frunció aún más el ceño. –Bien... ya sé hacia dónde atacar. Volvamos al castillo.-

Hakudoshi lo miró boquiabierto y no se movió ni un ápice.

.-Dijiste volver? Pensé que buscabas a ese cretino de Ryen para pelear dando la cara.-

.-No tiene gracia pelear sin pensar antes en cómo ganarle, eso es lo que hace estúpido a Inuyasha.-

El niño bajó la mirada y se fue con Naraku en su nube de veneno.

* * *

El hanyou abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo. Todo estaba borroso. Esperó un rato hasta que su vista se despejó y giró la cabeza para mirar a su derecha causando que el paño mojado que tenía en la frente cayera sobre el futon en el que estaba acostado, junto al pelo de una chica humana que estaba vestida con uniforme. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, al parecer los sirvientes del castillo no se habían enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Sesshoumaru, o tal vez, lo más probable, es que ya se hubieran enterado, pero de todos modos lo dejaban junto a la chica para que ésta lo mantuviera alejado del amo, o tal vez lo habían dejado junto a Kagome por mera casualidad.

Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo una punzada de dolor para poder ver por encima de Kagome.

Estaba en una habitación amplia, junto a su grupo, y en un futon un poco más alejado estaba Kiel, quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento, pero parecía no tener intenciones de moverse.

En una situación corriente se habría quedado junto a Kagome lamentándose por no haberla ayudado, como cualquier buen personaje principal fiel a su libreto y a su programa, pero en esos momentos ni era el personaje principal, ni estaba en su libreto estar junto a la chica, ni estaba dentro de su programa o manga. Así es que se levantó para buscar a su hermano, o mejor dicho intentó levantarse, porque el dolor se lo impidió y debió quedarse en su lugar. Y si lo único que se lo impidió fue eso, fue porque los sirvientes lo consideraban como un estorbo en el castillo, sin importar que fuera hermano de su amo o hijo de Inu-Taisho, él y su grupo de humanos seguían siendo una carga.

* * *

.-Bien...- Naraku terminó de amarrar un cabello en la figurita de madera que usaría para controlar a sus marionetas y se giró para mirar a Hakudoshi y a Kagura que estaban sentados en la otra punta de la habitación.-... comencemos. No quiero ni un solo error...-

* * *

Ryen resopló. Si esa youkai no quería encargarse de la bola de pelos no le servía de nada, iba a tener que convencerla de cuidarlo o deshacerse de ella, y le estaba costando convencerla. El arranque de rabia que había tenido cuando la chica le había llevado el cachorro para pasárselo diciéndole que no tenía intenciones de encargarse de un bulto tan llorón y molesto no lo había ayudado mucho, la chica era difícil de impresionar, y una simple explosión no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Miró con disgusto a Kurotsuki que ya se había cansado de llorar ( ya era hora... ¬¬) y dormía intranquilamente en su regazo sin prestarle mucha atención al número creciente de insectos que comenzaban a rondar.

Resopló otra vez y se levantó a buscar a la youkai para discutir de nuevo el asunto del cachorro, pero se encontró súbitamente rodeado de monstruos e insectos. Eran monstruos inferiores, de aquellos que no tenían el poder suficiente para tomar forma humana... similares a los que utilizaba Naraku, y esos insectos también le resultaban muy familiares. Su atención se centró en una figura envuelta en piel de mandril que se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente hacia él.

.-Vaya Naraku... pensé que nunca harías acto de presencia. Llegué a pensar que no te preocupaba mucho la desaparición de tu pequeña basura peluda...-

.-Y cómo planeas defenderte?-

.-Tus monstruos son como un nubarrón de moscas, molestan, pero son realmente inofensivos, a lo más tardaré un momento en eliminarlos a todos, lo mismo con tus insectos. Deberías planear mejor tus ataques... además Yukari no tardará nada en hacerme compañía para terminar contigo.-

.-Eso no es defensa... yo no planeo un ataque físico, Ryen. Ni esa chica, ni tus espadas, ni tus ojos de halcón te serán de ayuda.-

Aunque Ryen no podía ver el rostro de Naraku por la piel de mandril, lo cual ya le molestaba, pues su vista era excepcional, tenía la inquietante sensación de que el hanyou sonreía. Además, Yukari no daba señales de parecer por ningún lado, y ese madito hanyou lo comenzaba a poner nervioso.

.-No necesito utilizar mis dos manos para atacar...-sonrió Ryen, no iba a soltar a Kurotsuki por ningún motivo, y el hanyou podía distraerlo con una falso ataque para arrebatarle al cachorro, así es que había decidido acabar con todos cuanto antes.-...con una puedo acabar contigo y todo tu ejército.-

Dirigió su mano derecha a una de sus espadas sujetando con la otra a Kurotsuki y centró su vista en Naraku, el objetivo principal a destruir.

.-No podrás eliminarme, Ryen, ni dañarme, será mejor que reserves tus fuerzas para más tarde.-

Ryen frunció el ceño, desenfundó su espada y atacó velozmente cortando de inmediato la cabeza del hanyou, hundiendo su espada en el cuello de Naraku hasta la empuñadura, mas lo único que cayó al suelo fue una piel de mandril, de la cual inmediatamente empezó a salir un espeso veneno. El youkai frunció el ceño, no se había percatado del truco, y ese veneno era muy potente. Miró a Kurotsuki, pero el cachorro no se había inmutado por el veneno, ya que por la naturaleza y habilidades de sus padres no tenía por que sentirse afectado, pero de todos modos lloraba y gemía por haber sido despertado por los bruscos movimientos de Ryen.

"_Una marioneta... debí haberlo supuesto... ese hanyou suele mandar a otros a hacerle el trabajo sucio."_

Levantó la vista de inmediato para eliminar también a los monstruos que acompañaban a Naraku y a sus insectos, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Ryen miró a su alrededor y se percató de que la piel de mandril también había desaparecido. No quedaba ni una huella, como si nadie ni nada hubiera estado nunca ahí.

"_No puede haber sido una ilusión... no puede..."_

En ese momento se fijó el la espada que tenía firmemente empuñada en la mano derecha, y en el pequeño trozo de blanca piel que estaba en la empuñadura de la espada. Guardó su espada en su funda y con el trozo de piel fue a toda prisa donde Yukari.

.-Yukari!-

La chica estaba sentada plácidamente el suelo, como si nada.

.-No vengas hacia mí gritando de esa manera.-

.-Por qué no viniste a ayudarme!-

.-Ayudarte con qué... con la crianza de cachorros?-

.-Ya cállate, acaso no viste a los monstruos ni a los insectos?-

.-Monstruos? Debes estar alucinando.-

.-También estaba Naraku...- ahora Ryen estaba realmente nervioso. ¿Es que Yukari estaba ciega?-... mira!-

Yukari lo miró sin entender.

.-Es que acaso no ves el condenado trozo de...- el youkai se calló de súbito, su mano estaba vacía... pero él estaba seguro! Su vista no lo había engañado nunca.-...ya... no importa...- se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar a otro lado con Kurotsuki aún en brazos.

Y mientras dormía junto a Yukari, a quien le tocaba hacer la vigilancia esa noche, sintió de súbito unas manos frías como el hielo presionándole la garganta y se despertó y levantó rápidamente causando que el cachorro cayera al suelo y Yukari se sobresaltara en su vigilancia.

.-Qué demonios te pasa ahora! No me des esos sustos...-

Ryen no la escuchó, tampoco escuchó a Kurotsuki que lloraba en el suelo, estaba más preocupado en el borroso objeto blanco que estaba sentado sobre él presionándole el pecho y que había visto desaparecer de pronto... es que Yukari no lo veía? Se giró para no ver hacia el frente y vio un pequeño trozo de piel de mandril en su mano, el mismo que estaba en su espada! Lo levantó para mostrárselo a Yukari, pero su mano estaba vacía... tembló y comenzó a sudar frío, esa piel de mandril realmente la deba mala espina...

* * *

El hanyou sonrió con satisfacción.

.-Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar esto muy divertido, Ryen, porque no me detendré hasta que pierdas el juicio.-

* * *

_N/A: Cap 14! Por fíiiiiiinn! Y comenzó la guerra... supongo que los más lógico que podía hacer Naraku era utilizar la cabeza en contra de Ryen... y sus estúpidos ojos de halcón..._

_Muchas gracias a _**Elen-Sess, Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo, Kagome-Artemis, Runliney, Utena86, KikyouDrama, Lady Sesshoumaru, Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, Dani Hiwatari, Layugis, Yukina, Yoko-Kurama-Shaka y HiO iVaNot **_por sus reviews, son mi aire: )_

_PD: Tus reviews son muy importantes para mí, Elen!_


End file.
